


安全感游戏

by theyear



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyear/pseuds/theyear
Summary: 五年来，梅林和亚瑟每年见一次面，他们可以接吻，可以做爱，可以做任何事，但他们不是情侣。亚瑟觉得这样他就不会失去梅林，直到他失去梅林。





	1. 留下

 

“我没想到你会来机场。”梅林拉着箱子朝站在接机口的亚瑟走去，带着毫不掩饰的惊讶笑容。

 

亚瑟耸耸肩，顺手接过梅林手中的拉杆箱：“我下午没事。”

 

“是吗。”梅林挑起一边眉毛打量着他，“我认识的工作狂彭德拉贡去哪儿了？”

 

亚瑟看了一眼梅林依旧灿烂的笑容，挪开了视线。

 

“你刚刚是在害羞吗？”梅林凑近他，“好吧，你到底是谁，你把亚瑟怎么样了？”

 

亚瑟发出无可奈何的抱怨声，梅林大笑着伸手安抚他，他搂过凑得太近的梅林，直接把头埋进他的颈窝。

 

两个人一下子都怔住了。

 

梅林脸上的调笑消失了，他迟疑着，悬在半空的双手想要环住亚瑟完成这个拥抱，但最后只是像哥们儿那样锤了锤亚瑟的背。

 

老天，哥们儿。

 

亚瑟在拥抱后略微僵硬的背部在这两拳头后舒缓了下来，像是紧绷的弦一下子放松。

 

他向后退身松开了这个拥抱，梅林盯着他，像是在等他说话，但亚瑟只是像什么都没发生一样笑了笑：“走吧。”

 

然后转身拖着梅林的箱子向机场大门走去。

 

XXX

 

他们在亚瑟的房间里做爱。

 

梅林顺着亚瑟的颈线向上亲吻，摩挲着他的下巴，再向上，缓慢而轻柔地啃咬着亚瑟的下唇，右手无意识地在他的后颈画着圈。

 

亚瑟发出一声呻吟，反扣住梅林的嘴唇加深这个吻，席卷着梅林的口腔。梅林蜷曲身体搂紧亚瑟，好像他还能继续让这个吻变得更深，好像他想要通过这个吻尝到亚瑟的灵魂。

 

他们不知道吻了多久。

 

亚瑟从来不知道自己能够这样享受一个吻的感觉。他从来不是浪漫主义者，在他的认知里，接吻和巧克力和鲜花一样是老掉牙爱情幻想里的装饰，或者干脆只是通向性的台阶。

 

但是他发现自己愿意一直亲吻梅林，感受梅林几乎是盲目而炽烈的回应，包围他所有感官的只有梅林的唇舌，梅林的喘息，梅林攀紧他的双腿，梅林几乎要嵌进他皮肤的手指，梅林，梅林，只有梅林。

 

他有时会因为这种强烈的情感而感到一阵恐惧，向后退身，断开这个吻。

 

但是梅林会追随着他的唇，向他倾身，追上他的唇，重新将他拉回吻中。

 

梅林带着一种眼神，就像是他真的需要他。

 

而亚瑟会再次融化在这份亲密里，不再去思考某些会让他心里疼痛的东西。

 

他们亲吻，好像他们拥有世界上所有的时间。

 

但是他们没有，非常非常可笑，他们没有。

 

他们的时间少得可怜，梅林甚至今晚都没有时间过夜。

 

亚瑟不知道他们为什么还会在这里，在他的家里，他不知道自己为什么下午会去机场接梅林，他甚至在浴室里摆上了给梅林用的牙刷，就好像他会留下来一样。

 

他也不知道为什么梅林会愿意和他走，毕竟梅林只是因为转机在这个城市停留十三个小时。

 

在这一刻，他只知道他不想放开梅林，不想停止这个吻，不想分开他们紧拥的身体。

 

这个念头同样让他恐惧。

 

亚瑟继续加深这个吻，直到梅林抓着他的发丝请求，于是亚瑟继续深入，使他们融为一体。他向梅林不断地索取，而梅林给他所有。

 

有那么一刻，亚瑟发现自己想要流泪，在另一阵席卷身心的恐惧之中，他强忍住了自己荒谬的情绪。

 

梅林在他的唇下喘息着，呼吸慢慢平复，亚瑟用鼻子轻触梅林的鼻尖，然后将他们的额头贴在一起。

 

亚瑟绝望地搂紧了梅林，然后把他的头埋进梅林的颈窝，就像是他下午在机场里做的那样，他不知道那时自己为什么要这么做，但现在他有点明白了。

 

他不想让梅林离开。

 

XXX

 

梅林在浴室冲洗的时候，亚瑟坐在床上，盯着床头柜上电子钟上的时间。

 

离梅林飞机起飞的时间还有3个小时，他开车去机场需要2个小时。

 

他们快要没时间了。

 

亚瑟盯着红色的数字，心想着，他可以让他们真的没有时间，梅林会错过那班航班。

 

这样，也许他就会留下。

 

亚瑟从没有一刻向现在这样厌恶自己，多么自私，多么阴暗，但他发现自己没有办法停止期待。他没办法解释这种感觉，就像早上当他把梅林的牙刷摆在自己牙刷旁时，一种古怪的温暖从他的心底升腾而起。两支牙刷，好像他们属于彼此。

 

他不想让梅林离开，他不能让梅林离开，他想要他留下来。

 

“亚瑟？我想时间快到了，我该走了。”梅林从浴室走出来，并没有看他，径直走向房间角落里，快速地捡起地上的衣服开始穿衣。

 

但他不能。

 

XXX

 

亚瑟沉默地开着车，他不能说话，因为唯一他想说的只有留下，但他不能，这对梅林不公平，他不能把自己的想法变成梅林的负担。

 

如果他留下，那必须是梅林自己想要留下。

 

但梅林不想留下，亚瑟知道。

 

他们的性很完美，但那不代表什么。亚瑟知道梅林为什么在机场不愿拥抱他，也知道为什么梅林从浴室出来后用最快的速度收拾完行李，从头到尾都没有看过亚瑟一眼。

 

亚瑟对于他来说不过是提供暂住居所的一个老友，在需要时可以互相提供欢愉，一切都以便利和愉快为前提，所以梅林总会在一切变得复杂前收手。

 

因为他不会留下来，所以梅林需要保证亚瑟不先开口说留下。

 

否则事情就会变得不愉快且不便利了。

 

不知道为什么，梅林也沉默了一路，这非常不像他。

 

直到梅林的手机震起来，梅林从大衣口袋里摸索着掏出手机看屏幕。

 

亚瑟等了很久梅林都没有接起电话，他瞥头想知道发生了什么时，梅林举起手机扣在了耳边。

 

“我的航班大概七点半到……不用，我可以去机场星巴克解决早餐，”梅林停顿了一下，亚瑟觉得他朝自己的方向看了一眼：“……呃，当然，机场有休息区，我睡了一会儿……”

 

亚瑟握紧了方向盘。

 

他看了一眼仪表盘的时间，当然了，会有人在凌晨四点打电话来确认梅林的航班时间，想带早餐来接机，担心他在机场的一夜过得怎么样，当然会有人，当然会有人关心梅林。

 

有人留住了梅林，所以梅林当然不会在他这里留下。

 

梅林编造着自己过夜的机场休息区环境：安静，温暖，他足足睡了好几个小时。

 

你是一个多么娴熟的撒谎者啊，但你根本连一分钟都没有睡，你的后颈那一块红色痕迹，你洗完头还湿的头发，你身上的气味，没有人会相信你的，即使你撒谎这么娴熟。

 

亚瑟知道他们之间的关系仅限于他们两人，梅林没有必要告诉别人。但他不知道，当自己真正亲耳听见梅林否认隐瞒时，那种瞬间涌来的刺痛和心碎，把他扭曲到只剩下刻薄的想法，只剩下这些不公正的指责，这些他永远没有权利说出口的指责。

 

我应该掉头的，亚瑟麻木地想着，或者随便向哪儿开都行，离开这里。

 

想来都很好笑，几个小时前他觉得自己从未如此完整过，梅林看起来就像是属于他，而此刻他觉得自己只是一堆沾染了鲜血的碎片，而梅林头也不回地离开这片废墟，梅林不属于他。

 

但要命的是，他觉得自己属于梅林。

 

XXX

 

亚瑟低头看着脚尖，试图避免对视，他们在安检口停下来。

 

“我要走了。”梅林看起来有点不太自在。

 

“嗯。”亚瑟希望梅林没有注意到自己声音的嘶哑。

 

但梅林站在那儿看着他，就像是等着亚瑟说话，亚瑟终于抬起头，看到梅林的眼神里带着他看不懂的复杂情绪。

 

你希望我先说再见吗？

 

“路上注意安全。”亚瑟笑了一下，停顿之后又说，“本来想让你到了给我发消息，但那边有人接你，我猜你给他发消息更有用。”

 

说完之后亚瑟就后悔了，他没有权利对梅林刻薄的。

 

梅林艰难地吞咽了一下，然后开口：“我很抱歉我刚才在电话里说……”

 

“没关系，你没必要道歉的。”亚瑟很快地截住梅林的话，他不想去想电话的事，“我理解的。”

 

梅林的眼神锁住了他。

 

你为什么看起来也在痛？

 

“那好，我先走了。”梅林朝亚瑟靠近。

 

亚瑟屏住呼吸。

 

但他只是接过了亚瑟手里他的拉杆箱。

 

亚瑟看着他转身离开，他知道如果这是一部老套的爱情电影，他就应该冲上前去一把拉住梅林亲吻他让他留下，他们会在通知梅林·艾莫瑞斯登机的机场广播声中不管不顾的接吻，让该死的航班的起飞，然后梅林会留下。

 

但这不是电影。

 

即使梅林停下脚步，转过身，开口，也只是为了让他更彻底地心碎，让那把扎在他胸口的刀彻底贯穿心脏。

 

“之前忘记和你说，因为和之前的场馆负责人的合作出了一点问题，我在美国的影展以后都不会在这里办了，”他顿了顿，“以后不用麻烦你了。”

 

tbc.


	2. 变化

*五年前 

 

“梅林·艾莫瑞斯？”

 

梅林回头，一个卷发的黑皮肤女人站在离他不远处的柜台向他招手。

 

“格温？老天，你是格温！”梅林快步向她走了过去。

 

“你还认得我！”她也放下手中的文件，迎上梅林。

 

“你在玩笑吗？最好的化学实验课搭档。”梅林向她咧嘴笑。

 

“真高兴你还记得！”格温给了他一个热情的拥抱，“但是你怎么会在这里？我以为你留在英国了。”

 

“对，我的工作室在英国，我这次来这里联系办影展的事。”

 

“影展？你做到了！”

 

“是啊。”梅林挠头笑了笑，“这是我第一次办影展，我不知道会不会我会走多远……”

 

“你当然行，我一直都相信你。”

 

高中AS那年梅林和格温在上同一门化学课，作为搭档的他们相处的非常愉快。第二年上A2时，梅林做了申请艺术学院专修摄影的决定，放弃了化学课。之后他们依旧是朋友，但因为最后一年大家都在忙着申请大学，没有很多见面的时间。

 

“你后来去了伦敦艺术大学，如果我没记错？”

 

“是的。”梅林点头，“我那时都不敢相信我做到了，我开始准备得很晚，你知道。”

 

“你退掉化学课的伤透了我的心，你不知道我第二年的搭档有多讨人厌。”

 

“是吗？”梅林大笑，“那不是个容易的决定，你是个好朋友，盖乌斯也是很棒的老师。”

 

“是啊，盖乌斯在你走后的一年，每次上课前都望你座位瞄。他是那么喜欢你。”

 

“事实上，就是盖乌斯劝我放弃化学课的，他说我应该去做自己真正喜欢的事。”

 

“但我觉得你的化学很不错？”

 

“所以要放弃它也很困难，但它蛮占时间的。”梅林耸了耸肩，“不管怎么样，这是一个正确的决定，我到现在一直都会回去看盖乌斯。”

 

“酷，下次带上我？”

 

“一定。”

 

格温的电话响了，她朝梅林抱歉地笑笑，然后转身接电话。

 

“我已经办完了，那我们十二点在餐厅见？……你猜我遇见谁了，梅林！”

 

梅林继续填他的表格，有一搭没一搭地听着格温的说话声。

 

“……让我问问他。”格温向梅林凑过头来，“梅林，你想中午和我们一起吃顿饭吗，我本来和亚瑟约了午饭，等等你记得亚瑟的对吧？”

 

梅林写字的手顿住了，然后继续不着痕迹地写下去。

 

“当然，呃，你的男朋友？”梅林的语气带着试探。

 

“我就知道你记得，你们高中那时候玩得很好，”格温晃了晃手中的手机，“你有时间吗？他很想见见你。”

 

“呃，可以，今天中午，我，呃”梅林看了看手表，“到下午两点之前都有空。”

 

“完美。”格温给了他一个眨眼，然后继续转身和亚瑟通话。

 

梅林低回头，看着纸上因为攥笔太用力留下的墨点，叹了口气。

 

XXX

 

“你们大概是我见过的唯一把高中恋情维持至今的情侣了，”梅林喝了一口水笑着看对面的两人，“传奇。”

 

格温靠在亚瑟肩上笑着回答：“是啊，我因为他才决定毕业来美国的，”然后亲了一下亚瑟的脸，“梅林，你应该看看你自己刚才问’男朋友’的表情，小心翼翼的太可爱了！”

 

“我怕那是个尴尬的话题。虽然你们高中形影不离的，但毕竟那么多年过去了。”梅林看了一眼亚瑟。

 

他和自己记忆里一样好看得令人窒息，灿烂的金发像是被太阳亲吻过；他的脸比起高中时期多了一些线条和棱角，眼神也不再像那个不可一世的小王子，他散发着内敛的气息。

 

梅林发现自己不知道亚瑟在想什么，这是一种很奇怪的感觉。以前梅林总能够知道亚瑟在想什么，就像阅读一本摊开的书，没有人比他更了解亚瑟。

 

那么多年过去了，什么都会改变，亚瑟当然也不再和以前一样。

 

但总有些事是不会变的，梅林在进餐厅见到亚瑟的第一眼就知道。

 

“你的影展准备的怎么样了？”格温的提问把梅林从思绪中拉回来。

 

“很顺利，”梅林又喝了一口水，“我刚才确认了场馆，下周三前可以布置完，所有作品在这周五也能送到。”

 

“请一定要帮我们留两张票。”格温眼里闪着光。

 

“当然。”梅林微笑。

 

“这段日子你住在哪儿？”格温问道。

 

“之前我订了宾馆，但……”梅林挠了挠头，不好意思地笑了笑，“我发现自己订错了日期，不小心订到下个月。”

 

“你还是一点都没变。”亚瑟突然开口。

 

刚刚见面以来亚瑟就一直很沉默，基本上都是梅林和格温在聊天。梅林理解他们这么多年没见面很难找话题，他自己也不知道怎么和亚瑟说话。但是亚瑟开口了。

 

“是吗？”梅林抬起眉毛，“这就是你印象里的我？”

 

亚瑟翘起一边嘴角。

 

老天，就是那个亚瑟

 

“你从来就没搞清楚星期几上什么课过……你确定影展是在下周三？”

 

“你提醒我了，其实是在明年来着。”梅林嗤笑。

 

他们一起大笑。

 

“我真怀念那时候我们一起玩的日子。”格温笑着说。

 

梅林看着亚瑟笑弯的眼角，他想念这个笑容。

 

“是啊。”他回道。

 

亚瑟渐渐的笑容渐渐淡去。他看着梅林：“你找到住处了吗？”

 

“我下午打算直接去展馆周围转转找个宾馆。”

 

“等等……亚瑟你的公寓就在那周围不是吗？”格温突然偏头问亚瑟。

 

梅林微微睁大了眼。

 

“没事，我可以……”

 

“你想来住吗？”亚瑟打断梅林结结巴巴的推辞，盯着梅林，眼神里是梅林感到陌生的深沉。

 

别用那种眼神看我。

 

梅林觉得自己前所未有地脆弱，他不想——

 

他不想再经历一次高中时那样愚蠢的心碎。

 

“……我会妨碍你们，”梅林比划了一下，“我在高中就知道当你们俩的电灯泡的感觉了。”

 

他很努力让自己听起来不像是在抱怨，那太蠢了，为了那么久以前的事。

 

“你不用担心这个，”格温摆摆手，“我明天就要出差了。”

 

哦完美，这样我就更担心了。

 

梅林觉得这个世界在嘲笑他。

 

“如果你觉得这样不舒服，我理解。”亚瑟说，他断开和梅林的对视，“我可以帮你找一个宾馆，如果你愿意。”

 

你为什么看起来像是受伤了？

 

尽管亚瑟不再像以前那样把所有的情绪摆在脸上，但梅林知道这种熟悉的眼神躲闪：每次亚瑟试图掩藏一些消极情绪时都会刻意躲开梅林的视线。

 

这不公平，亚瑟·彭德拉贡，这非常，非常的不公平。

 

“我，呃，我想要去你那里借住，可以吗？”梅林在心里嘲笑自己，但他看见亚瑟把视线转了回来，“重拾一下高中记忆，你知道的。”

 

“是啊，高中记忆。”亚瑟再次露出了那种让梅林心都颤抖的微笑，然后抿了一口红酒。

 

XXX

 

其实说到底，很多事没有变化。

 

亚瑟依旧是那个起床气十足、生活自理困难的暴躁王子，而梅林发现自己住进去的第一天就变成了他的男仆。

 

“这一切绝对都是阴谋。”当梅林端着早餐踢开亚瑟房间门的一刻就朝他吼道，“这一切都是你为了在格温不在的时候找人伺候你的阴谋，我今天就要搬出去！”

 

“晚了，你以为什么人都能随便进出我家吗？”亚瑟慢悠悠地从床上坐起来，带着狡黠的笑容，他的头发向四面八方炸开来，上身没有穿衣服，梅林知道被子下他绝对什么都没穿——而他竭尽全力不去想这件事。

 

“所以呢，你要把我关在这里吗？”梅林把盘子塞进他手里，可能力道有点过于大了。

 

“我考虑过这个。”

 

哦。

 

梅林心跳漏了一拍。

 

再说一遍。

 

这非常，非常地不公平。

 

“我，呃，我约了人，现在就要准备出门。”梅林说完就转身向房门走去。

 

“我可以送你。”亚瑟在他身后说。

 

“不用了，我没时间等你吃早餐。”梅林丢下这句话逃也似的离开了房间。

 

XXX

 

梅林坐在地铁上，头抵身后的窗玻璃，觉得自己的世界可悲地乱成一团糟。

 

他想起昨晚亚瑟特地放在他床头的香薰蜡烛——老天，他都不知道亚瑟怎么会还记得这件事：梅林不管去哪儿旅行都会在房间点这种香薰烛，他需要熟悉的气味帮助他入眠；他想起亚瑟特地敲响他的房门，对他说晚安；他还想起他们今天早上的调笑，还有亚瑟甚至想要开车送他出门。

 

你在做什么？

 

梅林闭上眼睛，但是眼前都是亚瑟的笑，于是他睁眼。

 

梅林揉了揉已经够乱的头发，不知道自己还能怎么支撑过剩下一周的时间。

 

XXX

 

事实证明接下去的日子一天比一天难熬。

 

他和亚瑟令人难以置信地合拍，尽管这么多年完全没有联系，他们却像一对从未分开过的老友，熟练地调侃打闹，初次见面是三个人在餐厅午餐间面时的那种尴尬荡然无存。

 

他们一起穿着睡衣叫外卖，四仰八叉地躺在亚瑟的家庭影院室，看那些他们都不知道看过几遍的老电影，轮流接主角的下一句台词；或者坐在露台上一瓶接一瓶地吹啤酒，然后看星星——

 

你能想象吗？他们竟然在看星星。

 

直到一次，他们因为喝得太醉，睡在了客厅的沙发上。第二天梅林带着宿醉的头痛醒来，却发现自己紧紧贴着亚瑟，头搁在亚瑟的脖颈，亚瑟轻柔的呼吸声就在他的耳边，手搁在梅林的腰际。

 

有那么一瞬间，梅林的大脑一片空白，下意识低头，他们都穿着衣服。

 

当然，我在想什么。

 

梅林深吸了一口气，然后尽可能轻柔地向后退，挣开亚瑟的怀抱。

 

这个过程几乎给他带来生理上的疼痛。

 

但梅林不能维持在亚瑟怀中的姿势，不能假装自己还没醒，因为他的心跳太快，他的呼吸太急，他的脑子里一团乱。

 

而亚瑟的唇离他太近。

 

梅林不能保证自己不会做出什么蠢透天际的事，然后像高中一样搞砸一切。

 

他蹑手蹑脚地离开了客厅，决定对这一切决口不提，只要他不说，亚瑟永远不会知道发生了什么。

 

除了一件事：

 

亚瑟在真正熟睡的时候，呼吸声从来不是轻柔的。

 

XXX

 

之后几天梅林都在刻意避开亚瑟。

 

他尽可能地早出门，把早餐留在桌子上；然后每天都确保十一点后才回去，即使他可能下午就做完了所有事，他会在外面闲逛消磨时间。

 

一次他进了一间酒吧，吻了一个他忘记叫格力还是格雷的男人。

 

那天晚上他没回亚瑟的家。

 

第二天早上打开手机，他看到十个未接来电，三个是格温打的，七个是亚瑟的，而最迟的一通在凌晨三点半。

 

愧疚和自我厌恶淹没了梅林。

 

他穿上衣服飞快地离开了也许是床上这个男人住处的地方。

 

因为不清楚自己究竟在哪儿，梅林直接打了一辆出租车。坐在车上时他掏出手机，盯着亚瑟的未接来电犹豫了很久。

 

他没办法给亚瑟打电话，他不知道该怎么面对亚瑟。

 

最后他决定发一个短信：

 

“不好意思，昨天我在一个朋友家过夜，忘记告诉你，非常抱歉。”

 

他真的是一个很糟糕的撒谎者，谁都知道在这个城市里他除了亚瑟和格温没有熟人。

 

几秒钟过后亚瑟就回了消息：

 

“没事。”

 

现在是凌晨五点半，梅林好奇亚瑟究竟有没有睡觉。

 

XXX

 

回到亚瑟的公寓时亚瑟已经离开了，桌上放着早餐。

 

梅林坐下来，盯着面前的牛奶和吐司发呆。

 

亚瑟从来没说什么，关于这两天梅林的早出晚归。

 

亚瑟就像是一下子就退回了在餐厅里那个用梅林看不懂的眼神盯着他的人，而梅林不知道他在想什么。

 

他的手机突然响了，恐慌突然向他袭来，万一是亚瑟的电话——

 

格温。

 

梅林舒了一口气，打开了接听。

 

“梅林？！你昨天去哪儿了？？”

 

里面传来的吼叫声让他把手机挪开耳朵一点点。

 

“格温？”早上梅林满脑子一团乱，忘记回格温的电话了。

 

“亚瑟昨天找不到你，给我打电话时他都快要急疯了！”

 

梅林觉得自己呼吸有点困难。

 

“我没事……我只是喝醉了。”

 

格温依旧在听筒里大声嚷嚷着些什么，但他一句都没听清。

 

“他快要急疯了。”

 

这一句话在梅林的脑海里盘旋了很久

 

XXX

 

之后亚瑟也开始早出晚归。

 

XXX

 

在影展的那天，当格温在门口出现时，梅林下意识地向她身后望去。

 

“亚瑟有一个临时会议，来不了了。”格温抱歉地说。

 

当然了。

 

XXX

 

然后梅林回了英国。

 

XXX

 

一年后，当梅林再一次因为影展来到这里，梅林知道的第一件事是：

 

亚瑟和格温已经分手了。

 

tbc.


	3. 健康

*现在

 

亚瑟在自己的车里坐了很久，久到天边泛白，透出黎明的光线。

 

现在是二月，在凌晨刺骨的寒冷中，亚瑟在没有发动的汽车里冻到发抖。

 

他颤抖着，直到开始抽泣，最后把脸埋在手心不可抑制地痛哭。

 

亚瑟很少哭，记忆里仅有的两次崩溃，第一次是因为知道了母亲的死因，另一次则是因为乌瑟去世。

 

而两次梅林都陪在他身边，告诉他他可以哭，告诉他没关系，紧紧搂住亚瑟就像是生怕他会破碎。亚瑟固执地不发出一点声音，只是用沉默的泪水打湿梅林的衣服。

 

而现在他坐在这里浑身颤抖失声痛哭，身边没有梅林。

 

也许再也不会有了。

 

亚瑟没办法呼吸，他觉得自己在一片深渊里往下掉。

 

不知道过了多久，他最后掏出手机：

 

“莫嘉娜，你能来机场接我吗。”

 

他都认不出自己的声音。

 

XXX

 

他在莫嘉娜的副驾驶上睡了一路，直到莫嘉娜非常温柔地叫醒他。

 

你能想象吗？莫嘉娜，温柔，还是对着他。

 

他猜自己看起来一定糟透了。

 

“这里是你家。”

 

亚瑟向车窗外望去，下了一个结论。

 

“我不能让你回你自己那儿。”莫嘉娜把一只手搁在他的肩上。

 

当然莫嘉娜是对的。

 

他的家里全是梅林的气味，他的被单没有整理，他的浴室里有梅林的牙刷，每一个角落都有梅林的身影，他不能回家。

 

“来，去洗一个澡，再好好睡一觉。”

 

XXX

 

亚瑟昏睡了一整天，再次醒来时是凌晨两点。

 

他走出房间，感到眩晕和胃痛向他涌来。他记起自己一天都没有吃东西。

 

走进厨房，打开冰箱，他瞟了一眼莫嘉娜晚餐特意给他留的意面，感觉一阵反胃，于是转而掏出了一罐啤酒。

 

那你真的是很懂怎么处理胃痛。

 

亚瑟一边仰头喝酒一边嘲笑自己。

 

披上一件衣服，亚瑟拎上两三罐啤酒走上露台，坐在台阶上点了支烟。

 

他开始想梅林。

 

梅林现在大概在睡觉，在他的男朋友那里。

 

很奇怪，亚瑟在机场里感觉到的那种让他刻薄的嫉妒消失了，剩下的只有空洞。

 

亚瑟知道那个人关心梅林，他从那一通电话可以听出来。如果梅林凌晨坐飞机到这里，亚瑟会做一模一样的事情。

 

他甚至感觉解脱，梅林终于彻底离开了他，从他的生命中走了出去。

 

这种感觉就像他的灵魂再也不会完整，就像他永远地失去了身体的一部分。

 

就像他彻底摆脱了那种摇摆不定、随时会掉进深渊的恐惧，深入骨髓吞噬心肺的不安全感。

 

梅林从来不属于他。

 

他想起米西安说曾对他说：

 

“这可比做情侣更难。”

 

XXX

 

亚瑟回想起他和格温的分手。

 

梅林离开美国后，亚瑟的生活回到了原来的轨迹。之前亚瑟从来没有觉得自己的生活有什么不对，但不知道为什么，和梅林重逢后，一切看起来突然就不够了，亚瑟不停地感觉，有什么东西在他的生活里缺失了。

 

他知道格温能感觉到，因为她太了解他了。

 

他们分手的那天，格温把会面约在第一次和梅林吃午餐的餐厅。她从头到尾都非常平静。

 

“我们可能分开一段时间会更好。我觉得…我觉得我像是一直在为你生活。我的意思是，有时候我觉得这样没什么不对的，但有时候我会问自己，我是谁？特别是当我看见梅林对你的影响后，我不止一次开始想我们的关系对于我来说意味着什么。”

 

亚瑟想开口说话，但格温只是继续说下去：

 

“我不是在抱怨，也不是在指责，你是任何人能拥有的最好的男朋友，你什么都没有做错。但我只是在为自己着想。当我看见你看梅林的眼神——你不能否认那种眼神，而那让我恐慌，即使我知道你永远不会做任何伤害我的事，我依旧不能停止恐慌，就好像我花了十年堆起来的人生即将摇摇欲坠……这种感觉你能想象吗？我的整个人生会因为一个无害的眼神而崩塌？这是一种不健康的状态，我不想要这样生活，在里面我看不到自己。”

 

亚瑟觉得自己从来没有认识过她。

 

离开时亚瑟帮格温打了一辆车，开车前她透过车窗对他说：

 

“我希望你也能找到你真正想要的东西。”

 

他不知道自己想要什么。

 

XXX

 

再一次见到梅林的时候，梅林看起来完全不能理解为什么他会和格温分手。

 

“你们在一起有……足足十年了？我不懂。”

 

亚瑟不知道该怎么解释，只是耸了耸肩。

 

那天晚上他们一起看傻乎乎的老电影喝的醉醺醺时，梅林突然俯身吻了他。

 

一方面，亚瑟的全身心都在叫嚣着更多，这感觉如此正确，好像他们的唇就是为了彼此而生；另一方面，他不知道这个吻意味着什么，亚瑟觉得自己整个世界都颠覆了，不知道之后的生活该如何继续。

 

如果你的世界能因为一个吻就摇摇欲坠，那是不是也意味着，这是一种不健康的状态？

 

如果，如果这个吻意味着更多，那意味着至少他们其中一个人的生活就会完全改变。

 

但如果仅仅为一个吻而改变自己的生活是不是也不健康？

 

亚瑟觉得酒精在紊乱他的大脑，他没办法停止自己去想这套荒谬可笑的健康理论。

 

但是梅林在继续吻他，亚瑟没办法拒绝。

 

尽管他知道这一切只是因为酒精，就像去年的他们。

 

喝醉在沙发上相拥入眠的那天早晨，亚瑟是先醒来的那个，发现梅林枕着他的肩，头发磨蹭着他的脸。亚瑟不知道那时自己在想什么，但他在他反应过来前，他就把手小心地搁在了梅林的腰际，就好像他拥有他。

 

之后梅林醒来，尴尬地挣开了他的怀抱离开了客厅，装作什么事都没有发生过。

 

再之后梅林晚上没有回来，亚瑟连夜找了梅林影展的场馆，梅林的经纪人，甚至还去了梅林之前去找过资料的图书馆。

 

直到凌晨，亚瑟疲倦地在家门口坐下时收到了梅林的简讯。

 

“朋友”

 

亚瑟盯着这个词看了一会儿，苦涩地发现自己在笑。

 

所以当亚瑟在放着老电影的房间里回吻醉醺醺的梅林时，他一次一次地告诉自己，这什么都不是，他什么都不期待。

 

XXX

 

第二天吃早饭时亚瑟提议：每年的这一周，他们可以做他们想做的任何事，而其他的日子里可以继续他们的生活，没有承诺，没有牵绊。

 

他记得梅林当时看他的眼神，像是被重重地打了一拳。

 

“好。”最后梅林也没说什么，只是点了点头。

 

那一周是亚瑟生命里最完美的一周，他们在任何一个角落接吻，有几个夜晚亚瑟留在公司加班，离开公司时发现梅林等在他的车旁，整个人冻到哆嗦，而亚瑟把他裹紧自己的大衣里吻他，他们在车里做爱。

 

即使是梅林离开后，他也会随时随地地给亚瑟发信息，他看到的图，他遇见的人，他去拍照的地方。

 

亚瑟意外地享受着这一切，满意他们的现状。

 

但就在梅林回英国后的没几天，他和高汶在一起了。

 

梅林作为一个在摄影界崭露头角的新人，斩获了多项国际奖项，又因为外形时常被邀请去做模特，所以在各种新闻或是社交平台上，亚瑟很容易能找到关于他一举一动的消息。

 

亚瑟知道高汶这个人，他几乎算是梅林的专用模特。他们合作过无数次，以至于早就有传言说他们是一对，但梅林之前一直在各种场合坚持他们只是很好的朋友。

 

高汶看起来就是一个花花公子，他们在一起连三个月都维持不了。

 

亚瑟面前摊着梅林拍的杂志封面，面无表情地盯着高汶的脸，心里想着。

 

但他错了，梅林和高汶三个月后没有分手，事实上，直到一年后，也就是梅林第三年和亚瑟的见面时，他们依然在一起。

 

亚瑟因为公司的会议没有去机场，而且他预想这次高汶会和他一起来，梅林也许今年根本不会来他借宿。

 

他告诉自己他没有失落。

 

“我在你家楼下的咖啡厅，你到家了告诉我？”

 

梅林的短信让他一下子心跳加快。

 

当在咖啡厅见到梅林熟悉的身影时，亚瑟注意到梅林面前的桌子上只有一杯咖啡。

 

“就你一个人？”亚瑟在他面前的座位上坐下来，脱下大衣和围巾。”

 

梅林露出疑惑的神情。

 

“我是说，我以为，”亚瑟尴尬地比划了一下，“你的男朋友会一起来。”

 

“你说高汶？他因为伦敦时装周没有时间，”梅林笑笑，停顿了下然后说，“而且我觉得，我们之间的关系有点难解释，我不想让他介意。”

 

哦。

 

亚瑟努力忽略心中的钝痛。

 

而梅林只是很专注地观察着他的表情。

 

“他没什么好介意的，我们之间没有什么。”亚瑟脱口而出。

 

梅林的眼神在那一瞬间变化了，亚瑟还没来得及捕捉他的情绪，他就喝了一口咖啡然后朝亚瑟抛出一个若无其事的微笑：“没什么。但我觉得关系什么的，没事还是不要随便检验。”

 

那天晚上亚瑟很刻意地和梅林保持距离，确认梅林安顿好后就把自己关进房间，直到梅林敲响了他的房门。

 

一开门梅林就吻住了他。

 

亚瑟不知所措地怔在了原地，双手不知道该放在哪里。

 

“搂住我，张开嘴。”梅林贴着他紧闭的双唇命令道，他闻起来有酒精的味道。

 

“可是……”亚瑟一张口就被梅林的吻吞没。一个绝望而急迫的吻，就像是浪潮一般淹没亚瑟全部身心。他想要抵抗，但是没有办法逃离，只能任由梅林将他向后腿，而他像是在海中抓住一根浮木一样搂住梅林的腰，融化在梅林的吻里。

 

梅林吻他的唇，吻他的鼻尖，他的眼睛，眉毛，脸颊，下颚，脖颈，直到亚瑟感觉到一阵恐慌：“等一下，梅林……停下来。”

 

他费了全身的力气将他两个人分开。

 

“为什么？亚瑟·彭德拉贡，你当初的提议时就说了，这一周内发生的任何事都和我们的生活没关系，所以我有男朋友不能改变什么，不是吗？”

 

梅林再次吻住他，然后抵着他的唇，用恋人间呢喃的语气开口：

 

“因为它什么都不算。”

 

亚瑟反吻住梅林，而梅林随即用手抵住他的后颈，加深这个吻。

 

第二天早上他和梅林一起在床上吃早餐，高汶在这时打来了电话。

 

梅林看到屏幕时僵住了，迟迟没有按下接听键，就好像他在等待亚瑟做出决定。

 

但亚瑟只是继续低头解决他的早餐：“你应该接电话，高汶会担心。”

 

于是梅林如同示威一般接起了电话。

 

XXX

 

在梅林离开后，亚瑟遇到了米西安。

 

要喜欢上米西安真的是非常容易，她漂亮，风趣，并且非常聪明，他们很快开始约会。

 

有时他会带米西安回家，有时他会去米西安的家，和她在一起亚瑟感到前所未有的放松，就好像这么久以来他终于能微笑，而不用担心会有心痛紧随而来。

 

直到一天晚上，米西安看似随意地问他：

 

“梅林是谁？”

 

亚瑟觉得自己躲避了这么久，终究还是回到原点。

 

当然，梅林是亚瑟在喝醉时、睡觉会无意识喊的唯一的名字，因为这个名字刻在他的骨髓中，流在他的血液里，因为亚瑟无时无刻不在思念梅林。

 

因为亚瑟爱他。

 

爱。

 

亚瑟否认了自己那么久，最终却向米西安承认：

 

他爱梅林，爱梅林到全身心恐惧到颤抖，不知所措，爱到想要永远留住他。

 

是的，他要的除了爱，还有永恒。

 

这个念头不止一次让亚瑟感到恐惧，因为他不知道该怎么永远留住梅林。

 

他不能让梅林改变他的生活。他知道梅林热爱他的工作和生活：去不同的地方工作，见到不同的人，每天都可能在不同的城市醒来，追逐他的艺术。

 

亚瑟不想成为梅林的顾虑，让他不能再毫无顾忌地享受自己充满不确定性的工作；亚瑟不想成为梅林的愧疚，因为一年一周的见面对于亚瑟来说已经不够；亚瑟也不想成为梅林的枷锁，因为他嫉妒高汶到发疯 。

 

亚瑟不想成为这些可悲的情绪团，最终让他们的关系变成纠缠在一起的同情和责任，梅林会厌倦这个游戏，然后离开。

 

但如果梅林从来就不属于他，那他就永远不会失去梅林。

 

亚瑟一直记得米西安听他讲这一切的表情，他看得出来米西安完全不同意他的观点。她仰头喝完了杯子里的酒，沉默了很久，最后开口：

 

“我告诉你，这样比做情侣难多了。”

 

tbc.


	4. 期待

*一年前

 

在梅林原定到达美国日期的三天前，乌瑟去世了。

 

还在英国的梅林早晨醒来在床上刷推特，一连三个“卡美洛集团CEO乌瑟·彭德拉贡逝世”的新闻官推让他的血液一下子凝固。

 

亚瑟怎么样了？

 

他慌乱地拨通亚瑟的电话，无人接听。

 

“怎么了，宝贝？”

 

高汶带着睡意的声音从他身后传来。

 

“对不起我没想吵醒你……我，呃，”梅林抓抓本来就够乱的头发，“一个朋友出了点事。”

 

在梅林自己都没反应过来前，他改签了机票提早去了美国。

 

XXX

 

当他赶到医院的时候是凌晨一点钟。

 

梅林在医院大门口见到了莫嘉娜和她的丈夫莱昂，手里还抱着睡熟的莫德雷德。他们从英国飞过来处理乌瑟的后事。

 

“他留在里面坚持不回去，也不要我们留下来陪他。”莫嘉娜在拥抱梅林后担忧地说起亚瑟，“这件事发生的太突然，亚瑟这两天处理了很多事，医院的，公司的和葬礼方面的，我敢打赌他每天睡不够三个小时。”

 

明天就是正式葬礼了，他一定想和乌瑟单独告别。

 

梅林盯着医院大楼，他知道亚瑟在想什么。

 

“你们先回去吧，我留下来，”梅林对莫嘉娜说，然后冲莱昂笑了笑，“带莫德雷德回去好好休息一下。”

 

“他想要单独待着。”莫嘉娜提醒他。

 

“我知道，”梅林挪了挪脚尖，“我就是想让他知道，他不是一个人。”

 

莫嘉娜再没说什么，只是把左手放在梅林的肩上，轻轻地捏了一下，然后转身走了。

 

梅林看着他们远去的背影，深吸了一口气，进了医院。

 

XXX

 

当梅林因为一束阳光照进他的眼睛而醒来时，他意识到自己晚上缩在椅子上睡着了。

 

“梅林。”

 

声音的主人和这束光线有同一个来源。

 

从那扇打开的门背后，亚瑟憔悴却依然湛蓝的眼睛一下子侵占了梅林的整个世界；阳光从亚瑟的身后照射过来，那一瞬间他在发光。

 

梅林是如此思念他。

 

即使在最不合时宜的时候，他想做的也只有吻他到窒息。

 

梅林站起身来，面对亚瑟。

 

“你提早到了。”亚瑟直直地看着他。

 

梅林点头。

 

“你在外面等了一夜。”

 

梅林再次点头。

 

有那么一瞬间，梅林看到了亚瑟眼神里的摇晃，就好像有什么东西摇摇欲坠即将崩塌，那是梅林期待了很久的——

 

“你是一个很忠诚的朋友。”

 

梅林发现自己几乎已经习惯心碎了。

 

“你能拥有的最好朋友。”梅林站起身，“现在，你从英国连夜飞来的朋友快要饿死了。”

 

XXX

 

梅林没有办法真正为乌瑟的去世难过，他只是担心亚瑟。

 

撇开乌瑟对于梅林本人并不友好不谈，他对亚瑟的影响才是梅林最痛恨他的一点。究竟什么样的才父亲会致力于让自己的孩子相信，他没有权利得到自己真正想要的东西？

 

亚瑟的一生几乎都只是在为乌瑟而活。

 

高中时梅林去过亚瑟的家，那里有一个陈列室，摆放着亚瑟从小到大所获得的所有荣誉；而相片里即使是六七岁的亚瑟也成熟地像个小大人，大多穿着西装打着领带，笔直地站着，身旁可能有个微笑的乌瑟，虽然现实生活中梅林从没见他笑过。

 

看着那些奖杯奖状的亚瑟眼里没有火花，他只带梅林扫了一眼就出去了。

 

“他一定很骄傲。”梅林在亚瑟关上门后说。

 

亚瑟看着梅林就像他说了什么傻话，摇头说：“不，我从来没有达到过他的要求。”

 

“可是他看起来笑得很开心。”

 

“老天，他是个CEO，他最擅长在相机面前笑了。”亚瑟翻了个白眼。

 

“但是……”梅林犹豫地回头看看那扇关上的房门，“你的确做的很不错——老天，我竟然在夸你。”

 

亚瑟笑着揉乱梅林的头发，叹了一口气：“就只是，不够，对于他来说。”

 

这次轮到梅林翻了个白眼：“那要怎么样才算够？”

 

亚瑟意外地沉默了。

 

就在梅林以为他不会再继续这个话题的时候，亚瑟开口说：“我不知道。”

 

梅林盯着亚瑟，有那么一瞬间梅林觉得他看起来突然变得很小，就好像那个六七岁的小男孩，在灯光不知道做什么，只能绷紧脸。

 

他靠近亚瑟，轻轻用手肘碰了一下他。

 

“可能只是因为乌瑟不擅长表达感情。”

 

亚瑟再次摇头，他看向梅林的眼神里有易碎的东西：“不是这样的。他从来没有——或者说，很少开心过。每次他看到我，我知道他在透过我看到他失去的东西，和他真正想要的东西。我永远不够。”

 

“那你自己真正想要的东西呢？”

 

亚瑟看了他一会儿，然后挪开了视线：“这不重要。”

 

 

梅林第一次吻亚瑟是在他母亲的忌日。

 

每一年的这一天亚瑟都会变得很沉默，而梅林就只是陪着他。

 

那天梅林趴在亚瑟身边，在笔电上不停敲字，因为那段时间他为了申请伦敦艺术大学一直在准备资料。

 

亚瑟突然躺在梅林身边，仰面看他。

 

“怎么了？”梅林的视线没有离开屏幕。

 

但亚瑟没有说话，于是梅林停下了手里的火，转头凑近亚瑟，一只手斜撑着头好整以暇等他开口。

 

亚瑟只是盯着梅林，直到梅林感觉自己脸颊开始发烫，然后说：

 

“我希望每一年的这一天你都可以在我身边。”

 

梅林突然不知道该说什么。

 

“事实上，我希望你能永远在我身边。”

 

梅林在他自己反应过来前就低头吻住了亚瑟。

 

那一瞬间梅林觉得自己的世界在旋转。

 

他身下的这个人，好像全世界都在他手里，却又不敢拥有任何东西，亚瑟。梅林知道自己内心一直为他留一块最柔软的地方，但他不知道的是，他渴望他。就好像他们拥有一样的灵魂，或是一块硬币的两面，或是命运，随便不管各种老套的肉麻说法，他属于他。

 

梅林觉得有那么几秒钟，亚瑟也在回吻他，但他不敢确定，因为下一秒亚瑟推开了他，然后离开了房间，再也没有回来。

 

当第二天梅林去学校的时候他听说了两件事。

 

一，亚瑟和格温在一起了。

 

二，亚瑟申请了美国的大学，因为乌瑟准备让他毕业后接管在美国分公司的事务。

 

 

“你根本不想去美国，你一直都说那个位置就是个取悦市场的芭比娃娃，你明明对英国本部的研发基地更感兴趣。”

 

一个礼拜后，他们在学校餐厅碰到，梅林直接对装作没看见他的亚瑟丢下这句话。

 

亚瑟停住了，然后说：“我怎么想不重要。”

 

“那什么是重要的？”

 

梅林突然很生气，比一周前亚瑟推开他的吻更生气，比亚瑟不说一声就要离开英国更生气，比亚瑟在梅林吻了他后就和格温在一起更生气。

 

亚瑟从来不去争取自己想要的东西。

 

“亚瑟……”格温出现在他身后。

 

梅林逃开了。

 

XXX

 

坐在医院的餐厅，梅林看着亚瑟丝毫没动的餐盘叹了一口气，直接伸手拿起他的吐司递到亚瑟嘴边。

 

亚瑟惊讶地看着他。

 

“你在干什么？”

 

“喂你吃早饭。”

 

“我可以自己吃早饭。”

 

“就现在的情况我很难相信你有这个能力。”梅林向亚瑟的餐盘努努嘴。

 

亚瑟露出了自昨晚梅林见到他之后的第一个微笑。

 

“我可以吃自己的吐司……”亚瑟的话因为梅林举着的吐司手向前挪动了一点而打住。

 

梅林认真地盯着他看。

 

亚瑟的视线从梅林的脸上滑到他的手上，看了两秒钟那片吐司，然后轻轻咳嗽了一下，就像是在害羞，然后咬了一口。

 

梅林忍不住微笑。

 

“梅林，拿走我餐盘里这块面包，你只吃了鸡蛋……”

 

梅林收回自己的手，在递给亚瑟的吐司上咬了一口。

 

亚瑟的话再次停住了。

 

“只是给你开胃，现在吃你自己的。”梅林耸耸肩。

 

亚瑟的眼神变得复杂，那种动摇。

 

“梅林……”他开口，而梅林发现自己不自觉地捏紧了杯子，“你影展的一周还没有开始。”

 

他就是知道亚瑟会开口砸碎他的心。

 

“我在做一个朋友该做的事，而且，莫嘉娜让我盯着你吃饭睡觉。”他的声音非常平静，“所以葬礼开始前你会回家睡觉，直到我叫你才能起床。如果你那么怕违反规则的话最好听话，否则我会爬上床压住你的。”

 

XXX

 

梅林不知道自己在期待什么。

 

葬礼过后他开始准备影展的事，回到亚瑟那儿的第一个晚上，亚瑟在床上沉默地吻他，这个吻很长，很深，梅林感觉到亚瑟抓着他背的手就像是溺水的人抓住浮木，于是他倾尽所有回吻亚瑟，他想告诉他，我在这，如果你想要我，我就不会离开你。

 

梅林吻到在舌尖尝到苦涩的味道，亚瑟在哭。

 

他只见到过唯一一次亚瑟流泪，那还是在高中的时候，因为他的母亲。而乌瑟葬礼从准备到结束，从头到尾亚瑟都非常平静，虽然所有人看得到他的悲伤，但他没有哭。

 

现在亚瑟终于在梅林面前卸下来盔甲。

 

“没事的，一切都会好的。”梅林顺着亚瑟的泪水，吻他湿漉漉的脸庞，吻他的鼻尖，吻他流泪的眼睛，最后他把嘴贴在亚瑟的额头，感受他无声的颤抖。

 

梅林开始流泪，但是再说一遍，他不知道自己在期待什么，但他觉得他在漆黑的隧道里看见了一丝光线。

 

XXX

 

他总能感觉到自己在看向别处时，亚瑟停留在他身上的目光。

 

每天早晨醒来，亚瑟的手都紧紧环绕着他，像是怕他突然消失不见；有几次夜里梅林从展馆出来，会发现亚瑟等在门口，然后走上前来用他冰凉的鼻尖抵住梅林的；有时亚瑟会在不经意间伸手抚摸梅林的脸，看他的眼神就好像自己拥有了不该有的东西，然后在梅林开口前吻他。

 

梅林等待着，全身心激动而恐惧地等待着，但他不知道自己在等待什么。

 

但他知道，他等待的结果如果不是隧道尽头的那束光，那就是彻底的支离破碎。

 

但亚瑟什么都没说。

 

XXX

 

莫嘉娜打算在美国定居，这是她和莱昂来看梅林的影展后一起吃午餐时告诉梅林的。

 

“如果亚瑟愿意，我们可以接管美国这边的事。”莫嘉娜看了看莱昂，“你知道乌瑟一直因为我没听他的话嫁个什么富二代而排斥莱昂，但现在开始，我想事情就会不一样了。”

 

梅林微笑着，尽头的那束光看起来就在眼前了。

 

虽然亚瑟依旧什么都没说。

 

XXX

 

最后一天早上，梅林睁开眼就遇上亚瑟蓝色的眼睛，他融化在他的眼神里，然后闭上眼吻他。

 

“你的航班在今天晚上九点。”

 

亚瑟在他的唇边说。

 

梅林点头。

 

“我会送你。”

 

他努力不让自己看起来在失望。

 

XXX

 

中午的时候梅林因为忘带资料回了一趟亚瑟家，用钥匙开门的一瞬间他就警觉了起来。

 

房间里有声音。

 

这个时间亚瑟应该在公司，梅林低头，看见玄关放着一双鞋，是一双高跟鞋——

 

“哦，你一定是梅林！”

 

从亚瑟的卧室里走出来一个女人，脚上踏着亚瑟的拖鞋。

 

一个非常美的棕发女人。

 

哦，你一定是米西安。

 

梅林去年就知道亚瑟在他离开后就有了女朋友。当然了，年轻的彭德拉贡，媒体的宠儿，八卦小报才不会放过他的一举一动。

 

这样一切都说得通了，为什么亚瑟什么都没对他说。

 

而他竟然一直在期待亚瑟会和他一起离开，或者让他留下来。

 

XXX

 

梅林不太记得自己是怎么离开的，但他只想逃开那里，不，他不想听亚瑟的女朋友说他们在美国的宏伟未来。

 

他一定离开地很狼狈，到头来也没拿那两份当初忘了的资料。

 

XXX

 

“亚瑟，你不用送我了，高汶也在这里，我改签了机票和他一起回英国。”

 

梅林点了发送键，然后把手机塞回口袋。

 

他刚刚和高汶分手。

 

tbc.


	5. 脆弱

*现在

 

“亚瑟。”

 

现在大概是凌晨四点，亚瑟一脚踢开最后一个空啤酒罐。

 

“这里冷死了。”莫嘉娜裹紧了身上的大衣，到他身边坐下。

 

他看着莫嘉娜笑了一下：“你怎么起来了。”

 

莫嘉娜耸耸肩：“我不知道，可能因为有个傻弟弟半夜不安分爬上露台，不知道要做什么。”

 

“你知道我什么都不会做的。”亚瑟摇摇头。

 

“我知道，”莫嘉娜把手搭在他的右肩上，轻声说,“你从小就这样，难过就去高的地方。”

 

亚瑟低头看着脚尖，感觉莫嘉娜拿起了他放在一边的烟，抽出一支点燃。

 

他一脸狐疑地看着莫嘉娜。

 

“别告诉莱昂。”她深吸了一口。

 

亚瑟嗤笑了一声，自己也点了一支：“就好像他闻不到。”

 

“你提醒我了，我等会儿得去洗澡。”

 

亚瑟盯着她的脸看了一会儿，然后移开了视线。

 

“怎么了。”莫嘉娜的声音里有挑衅。

 

“没什么，”亚瑟笑着摇头，“就是，以前你才不会因为有人管就不去做什么事。”

 

“你错了，”莫嘉娜晃了晃手里的烟，“我只做我想做的事，而我不想让莱昂担心，不想给莫德雷德坏空气，就这样。”

 

亚瑟看着烟头的火光，在黑夜的冷风里忽明忽暗。

 

“所以那时，你想要离开，你就离开了。”

 

莫嘉娜的手停顿住了，远处有什么东西破碎的声音，可能是一个醉汉打碎了酒瓶。

 

“亚瑟，对不起……”

 

“不不不，我没在怪你。”亚瑟抬头，然后轻轻用手肘推了一下莫嘉娜，“别犯傻，我知道你没办法接受父亲的安排，我不希望你去做你痛恨的事。”

 

她看着他，眼神变得很柔软。

 

“那你呢？”她问道。

 

“恩？”

 

“那你呢，你做的事是你想做的吗？”

 

亚瑟耸了耸肩：“我希望达到父亲的要求。”

 

“你知道我的意思。”

 

“为什么所有人都在问我我想要什么？”亚瑟掐灭了烟，语气突然变得很恼火。

 

“亚瑟……”

 

“每一个人都丢给我那种眼神，就好像我不知道自己在做什么，像一个一个无可救药的可怜虫——但总有人是有责任的，总有些事是必须去做的，不是吗？就像，你离开后也总有人要收拾烂摊子不是吗？”

 

莫嘉娜眼里闪过刺痛。

 

“不是……我，老天，我真的不是在怪你，”亚瑟烦躁地揉乱自己的头发，开始语无伦次，“我只是……”

 

“嘘，没事，没事。”

 

亚瑟在莫嘉娜的安抚里安静了下来。

 

“亚瑟，没有人在可怜你，没有人说你做错了。”她抚摸着他的头发，“我们只是爱你，希望你能快乐。”

 

他只是看着她。

 

“但没有人留下来。你，格温，米西安离开了，还有梅林。我想要什么到底有什么重要的？毕竟没有人属于任何人，你只要想离开就没有人能阻挡，你想要的东西也总会消失。你知道最好笑的一点在哪儿吗？是我的出生，我的出生就意味着母亲必须离开。”

 

“亚瑟，你不能这样说，这是你母亲的选择。”

 

“但我觉得她选错了，这根本不值得……”

 

“亚瑟！”

 

莫嘉娜现在看起来生气了。

 

“听着，我不知道你为什么会这样觉得，但我知道你值得你想要的东西。”

 

“你不明白。”

 

“你到底在害怕什么？现在我和莱昂在这里，你可以回英国，你可以去找梅林，你到底在等什么？”

 

听到梅林的名字亚瑟畏缩了一下。

 

亚瑟深吸了一口气。

 

“我不是没有试过。”

 

他的声音很轻。

 

“什么？”

 

他摇摇头。

 

莫嘉娜叹了一口气。

 

“谁都知道梅林爱你，亚瑟。”

 

“不，他不爱我。”

 

“你在开玩笑吗？我们在说谁，梅林·艾莫瑞斯？我们从高中时候就认识他了！

 

“那是过去的事了。”

 

莫嘉娜嗤笑了一声。

 

“你不知道，昨天他告诉我他的影展改地方了，他以后都不会来这里了。他离开了，不管以前他有过什么想法，我知道现在的他已经向前走了。”

 

莫嘉娜谈叹气：“听着，我不知道你们之间到底发生了什么，但我觉得你们应该谈谈。”

 

亚瑟摇摇头：“如果和高汶在一起能让他开心，我不觉得该去打扰他们。”

 

“你们绝对需要谈谈。”莫嘉娜的表情变得严肃。

 

他露出困惑的神情。

 

“他和高汶在一年前就分手了，就在影展的时候。”

 

亚瑟觉得自己耳边听到轰隆作响的心跳声。

 

“你怎么了？”莫嘉娜看他的表情有点担忧。

 

“去年，”他缓慢地开口，“在梅林回英国的那一天，我买了同一航班的机票，但他说他改签了机票和高汶一起回去。”

 

XXX

 

*一年前

 

“亚瑟，你不用送我了，高汶也在这里，我改签了机票和他一起回英国。”

 

亚瑟盯着梅林短信看了一会儿，然后关掉屏幕。

 

他突然觉得很累。

 

一周前在医院打开门看见椅子上等了一晚的梅林那一刻，亚瑟突然被一阵强烈的感情淹没，就好像那一刻他突然看见光，感觉到空气，才意识到自己这么多年以来一直在黑暗中，快要窒息。

 

梅林在那里，每一次亚瑟觉得自己的生活即将崩塌时，他都在那里。

 

亚瑟第一次觉得，也许他可以得到自己想要的东西，也许他可以留住梅林。

 

但他不可以。

 

梅林离开了。

 

办公室的座机响起来。

 

“米西安小姐想见您。”

 

哦，他还让她帮他去拿他的护照。

 

“梅林走了。”

 

他在米西安进门的那一瞬间说。

 

米西安皱眉，向他走过来。

 

“这是什么意思，你是说他提前走了？可是我在你家的时候看见他……”

 

“不，我是说，他会和高汶一起回去。”

 

她惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

 

“我猜我现在不需要护照了。”

 

“亚瑟。”她看着他。

 

“我试过了，做想做的事。但可能梅林不这么想。”亚瑟看着攥在手他里的手机，“我知道他喜欢他现在的生活，这是他从小的梦想，他享受他在做的事。也许我就不应该试图打破当初的承诺。”

 

“亚瑟，我说过你们这样很难。”

 

是啊，太难了。

 

亚瑟以为没有承诺没有束缚，梅林就不需要改变他想要的生活方式，就不会最终因为厌倦而离开亚瑟——但经过一次次的心碎， 亚瑟终于知道，伴随着这种关系而来的，是彻底的安全感缺失。

 

他的思念和归属感没有诉说的形式，他的嫉妒和占有欲没有诉求的权利。

 

XXX

 

亚瑟又翻出了那条短信。

 

莫嘉娜走后他思考着她的话。如果那个时候，梅林和高汶已经分手了，那梅林为什么会说他改签了机票？

 

“可是我在你家的时候看见他……”

 

米西安。

 

梅林一定在米西安去拿护照的时候看见她了。

 

该死。

 

他的手机震动了一下，收到了一条新消息，来自莫嘉娜，是一串地址。

 

亚瑟皱着眉正打算问她时又收到一条信息。

 

“梅林在西雅图摄影展的地址，不用谢我:）”

 

XXX

 

亚瑟在走进主展厅后突然发现，自己从来没有参加过梅林的影展。

 

第一年梅林曾给过他和格温两张入场券，但是他缺席了，他在生气，因为梅林夜不归宿。虽然那时的他不知道自己站在什么立场。

 

他为什么从来没来过？他早该来的。

 

亚瑟喜欢这里，这里是那么的……梅林。

 

他说不清楚这是一种什么感觉，但是就像这里的每一幅作品，每一处布置，放的音乐，甚至是闪烁灯光的亮度，都能让他感觉到梅林。

 

他甚至能在脑海里看见梅林布置的身影。

 

亚瑟细细地看每一幅作品。梅林的摄影类型很广，纪实摄影，人像摄影，风景摄影，还有实验性十足的合成摄影——梅林的最爱。但无论是哪一种类型照片，亚瑟都能感觉到其中一种特殊的细腻，就好像梅林总能捕捉镜头下最细微的情绪，不管对象有没有生命。

 

有人评价过，梅林的所有作品都藏着一种易碎的东西，漂浮不定，好像下一秒就会消失；但正是这种脆弱，让梅林的作品有一种非常独特的美感。

 

亚瑟一直都知道梅林有一双创造美的手，那几乎像是一种魔法。

 

学生时代梅林就有随手带涂鸦本的习惯，在课间和同学闲谈的时候，放学等亚瑟比完足球赛的时候，或者在他或亚瑟家一起看电视的时候，梅林都会随手涂涂画画，大多是一些零碎的东西，有时会记一种构图，或是某个细节的概念。

 

而亚瑟记得自己每一次看那些涂鸦时候的惊叹，梅林只是耸耸肩说那不是什么严肃的东西。

 

事实上在这个展厅有一块区域是放梅林的画的。梅林从来没有很严肃把画画当做事业，但他一直很喜欢它，这教会他如何去看整个世界。

 

画作厅里有一幅油画，画着一扇半开的门。

 

亚瑟慢慢靠近，突然觉得呼吸困难。

 

画中有个人，正准备从那扇门中走出来，但看不清脸，因为那人背着光。

 

那个人的身后有很亮的光，亮到刺眼。

 

但即使在刺眼的光里，那个人的金发不知道为什么没有相形暗淡，反而更加闪亮。

 

身旁有个男人摇头说这看起来不自然，而他的妻子用碰了碰他的手肘，示意他看画的标题。它更像一句诗。

 

“my love is brighter than the sun,and he knows of it none”

 

我的爱闪亮而不自知。

 

“你为什么在这里？”

 

梅林的声音在亚瑟身后响起。

 

亚瑟的心跳一下子增快，全身都像是被强烈的情绪压制住，他转身——

 

然后对上梅林戒备的双眼。

 

老天，我对你做了什么。

 

梅林的目光却越过他，看清他了身后是哪一幅画。

 

“梅林……”

 

没等再亚瑟多说一个字，他就转身向外走。

 

亚瑟下意识快步上前，一把抓住梅林。

 

梅林扭头看他，亚瑟像是被烫到似的放开。

 

“对不起。”他轻声说。

 

梅林没有再继续走，他只是看着亚瑟，那双美丽的灰蓝色眼睛，就像之前无数次那样，让亚瑟觉得自己的灵魂都被穿透——但此刻它们却带着一种之前从未有过的寒冷，就好像在看一个陌生人。

 

这完全说不通，你不能一边看透一个人的灵魂，一边把他当做一个陌生人。

 

但梅林此时看起来是那么脆弱。

 

他看起来就像他的那些照片，那些画，在细腻之中带着易碎的情绪。

 

梅林就是他的照片，他的画。

 

梅林就是他的艺术，他脆弱，敏感，飘摇不定的艺术。

 

亚瑟不知道自己为什么从来没有看清这一点。

 

也许是因为这么久以来亚瑟一直沉浸在自己的情绪里，在患得患失的恐惧里他试探，退缩，再试探，却没有注意到利刃同样刺透了梅林的心脏。

 

“亚瑟。”

 

梅林靠近他，展厅里很安静，所以他的声音压得很低，但是梅林每一个字都在亚瑟的心里砸出巨响。

 

“你不能这样对我，我不会让你再这样对我。”

 

这真的很痛。

 

亚瑟从来不知道，感受到梅林的心痛会比他自己的心痛更难以忍受。

 

“梅林，”亚瑟他甚至不知道该从哪里说起，一切他想说的东西听起来都很苍白，但他只能说，“你听我说。”

 

而梅林只是边摇头边向后退。

 

“亚瑟，我累了。每一次都是我跑向你，这次轮到你了。”

 

亚瑟突然感到窒息的恐惧，就好像有什么东西在这一刻才开始真正地破裂，而如果他不抓住这一刻，一切都会真正地改变——

 

他上前吻住梅林。

 

这是一个很浅的吻，没有舌头牙齿，没有像是要交换彼此肺部空气的急迫，也没有粘腻的温存。

 

安静，沉默，却是一个承诺。

 

亚瑟在给出一个承诺，一个他惧怕了很久而不该做出的承诺。

 

梅林没有回应，但他也没有挣脱。

 

亚瑟觉得自己在把心脏以这个吻奉上，任凭梅林收下或是砸碎。而他发现自己不在乎会不会心碎。

 

他只是想要把心都给梅林，他只是想让梅林知道。

 

梅林终于把一只手抚上他的头，埋进亚瑟的发丝，慢慢地断开这个吻，然后把他们的额头贴在一起，说：“亚瑟。”

 

亚瑟努力控制着不让自己颤抖。

 

“在你的约定之外，我们吻过两次。”

 

亚瑟闭着眼点头。

 

“两次都是我先吻你。第一次，你消失了，然后离开了英国；而第二次，你告诉我，我们要做一个约定。”

 

亚瑟闭上眼，这些话听起来是如此残酷。

 

“你知道我为什么每年在这个时候办影展吗？”

 

梅林突然问，分开了他们相贴的额头，亚瑟睁开眼。

 

“因为你曾经说，你希望每年你母亲的忌日，我都能在你身边。”

 

梅林竟然在笑。

 

“当年你离开，我多生气啊，但是每年的那一天我都期待你会回来。但你没有。”

 

再说一遍，亚瑟从来没有感受到过此刻这样的心痛，从来没有过。

 

“所以我来找你，因为你想曾经对我说过那个词。永远。”

 

“梅林，我现在依然想对你说永远。”

 

他看着亚瑟，眼睛里突然浸润了泪水。

 

“你不知道，我五年里都在等这句话。”

 

亚瑟开口想继续说话，但梅林摇头封住了他的嘴。

 

“但有些伤害不是一下子就能忘掉的，”梅林再次向后退，“那两个吻太痛了，我想让你帮我愈合。而你刚才已经完成了一个。”

 

然后他消失在门边，留亚瑟在原地。

 

tbc.


	6. 第一位

*四天前

 

梅林知道一直以来和他的影展合作的场馆出了问题时，他觉得自己看见的是一个预兆，他和亚瑟的关系的预兆。转折，开始，或者结束，他不知道，他只知道他们的关系将永远改变。

 

但这可能不管怎么样都是一件好事,因为他不知道自己还能不能继续进行这场旷日持久的猜心游戏。

 

他应该直接在电话里告诉亚瑟他今年不会去了，以后也都不会去了。但他买了转机的机票，停留13个小时。

 

他不敢相信自己在去年之后竟然还在期待，期待亚瑟说出那句留下。

 

但他告诉自己，这是最后一次了。

 

XXX

 

上飞机前他发短信告诉亚瑟这次只是转机，然后关了手机。

 

他害怕亚瑟说那就没见面的必要了。

 

但亚瑟却到机场来接他，在这个通常他应该在公司的时间，然后坚持带他回家。梅林其实本来以为他们会在周围的餐厅吃饭打发时间。

 

他记得自己见到亚瑟的时候，为了掩饰紧张开了个玩笑，亚瑟却突然抱住了他，就在他想说话时又像什么都没发生地走开了。

 

他记得之后亚瑟吻他，就像他没办法呼吸只能从梅林这里汲取氧气；他也记得亚瑟的眼睛，那么深，就好像所有的光都溺毙在里面；他感觉到亚瑟紧紧地抓着他，就好像他在不停下坠。

 

如果你也感觉窒息，如果你也像我一样感觉窒息。

 

梅林回吻他，闭眼试图止住莫名的眼泪。

 

如果你也像我一样。

 

亚瑟床边的电子钟在不停变换数字。

 

让我留下。

 

亚瑟把头埋进他的颈窝喘息。

 

让我留下。

 

亚瑟咬住他的肩头。

 

XXX

 

是梅林先起的身，然后躲进了浴室。他没办法解释这种恐惧和期待交织在一起的感觉，但他确实希望留出空间给他们两个人思考，然后当他走出浴室，亚瑟也许就会说出——

 

然后梅林看见两双牙刷。

 

这里是亚瑟内卧的浴室，而这里有两双牙刷；所以这不是给客人的牙刷，这是给伴侣的牙刷。

 

梅林一动不动地盯着牙刷，觉得有什么东西终于碎掉了。

 

从卧室里走出来的米西安。

 

当然这是她的牙刷。

 

梅林抬头看镜子里赤裸的自己，凌乱的头发，颈间的红印，泛红的嘴唇，他完完全全就是一堆废墟，亚瑟的废墟。

 

他和去年一样抱着无可救药的期待，然后一模一样地再次心碎。

 

他是亚瑟的废墟。

 

XXX

 

他要离开。

 

穿衣服时他不看亚瑟，坐在车上时他不看亚瑟，值机的时候他不看亚瑟；他只看过他一次，说再见的时候。

 

亚瑟的眼神就像他也在痛。

 

但梅林不能再向他走过去了。

 

他不能再因为亚瑟受伤就忽视自己的鲜血淋漓。

 

这一次，我不能再把你放在我之前。

 

XXX

 

梅林总是把亚瑟放在他自己之前，而很多时候他自己都没有意识到这一点。

 

如果问他原因，高中时候的梅林会毫不犹豫地承认因为他爱亚瑟，因为亚瑟是他最好的朋友；因为他看见亚瑟笑的时候会开心，看见亚瑟伤心的时候会沮丧；因为不经意碰到亚瑟时他会心跳加速；因为在人群里他一眼就能认出亚瑟的金发——而就算在一堆金发里他照样也能找到亚瑟，因为亚瑟是不同的。

 

而梅林知道，亚瑟也对他有感觉，因为亚瑟对他说自己是他最好的朋友；因为亚瑟开心的时候会找他，伤心的时候也会找他；因为亚瑟总是不经意地触碰他，总是；因为每次他一眼认出了亚瑟后，亚瑟总会在人群里回头看他。

 

那时候梅林的爱恋简单而直白，所以他把亚瑟放在心里重要的位置。

 

做让你真正开心的事，胡妮思一直这么对他说。

 

而爱亚瑟让他开心，就像画画，就像摄影。

 

十七岁那年，梅林告诉对胡妮思自己可能喜欢男生，她给了他一个紧实的拥抱：“孩子，我很高兴你有勇气去了解和承认自己，而很多人一辈子都没有办法遇到自己真正爱的人。”

 

梅林一直觉得拥有胡妮思这样的母亲是世界上最幸运的事。

 

在他小时候，胡妮思周末也会出去工作，她会把他送去威廉家，有次为了给永远分不清蓝精灵谁是谁的威廉解释区别，梅林画满了房间的白墙，在威廉的妈妈生气地告诉胡妮思后他心惊胆战地等着被惩罚，胡妮思却在第二天送他去了绘画班；在梅林十五岁生日那天，胡妮思送给他一台单反，梅林不敢相信胡妮思需要加多少的班省吃俭用多久才能凑出这些钱。

 

但胡妮思的反义词是乌瑟，在知道亚瑟的童年经历后梅林下了这样的定义。

 

所以在亚瑟第一次推开他后，梅林知道亚瑟在害怕，所以他的第一反应都不是感到受伤，他只是为亚瑟生气。

 

你值得你想要的东西。

 

他想这么告诉亚瑟，就像从小胡妮思这么告诉他一样。

 

但是亚瑟只是越逃越远，他们上了大学后彻底没有了联系。

 

大学带给梅林的是让他完全沉浸在自己所热爱东西里的自由，和一群和他有着共同的热情的人一起试验、创造，每一天对于对他来说都是惊喜。他就好像有无限的精力，在学校当盖乌斯教授的助手，在外面接很多工作室的临活，经常一连几天通宵工作不知疲倦。亚瑟于他而言渐渐变成模糊而遥远的概念，虽然每次想起来带着隐隐的钝痛，但他对此毫无办法，干脆强迫自己不去想。

 

一个雨天的周六，室友因为约会很早出了门，梅林躺在床上盯着窗，看着玻璃被拍打地劈啪作响，一道道雨痕在上面地划出混乱的痕迹，那天是尹格莲的忌日。

 

梅林没有办法起床，阴雨天总是让他沮丧，并且失去对很多事的兴趣，想起很多他不愿意去想的事。

 

进入大学之后伴随他工作时高涨的热情而来的，是剧烈的情绪波动。比如在完成某个作品后，他很容易陷入完全的沮丧，连相机都拿不起；或者干脆只是某个狂欢派对过后，他会突然害怕见人然后找个地方躲起来。这些状态持续不会很久，但这确实很困扰他。

 

那天显然不是一个好状态的日子，他开始想亚瑟。

 

亚瑟开心吗？

 

他知道亚瑟一直想读法律，他曾经告诉梅林，他觉得法律是人类最伟大的想法。

 

梅林开玩笑说亚瑟的想法呆里呆气的，亚瑟恼怒地推了他一下然后继续滔滔不绝：

 

“但你想，人性多复杂，法律却让一切变得黑白分明——我知道没有法律是完美的，但有什么东西是完美的？试图在摇摆的人性、灰色的边界和变化的时间里划分出对错，让一切混沌看起来有形状，这是一件永远不会被完成的事，是西西弗斯永远会滚下山的石头，但这让法律变得更伟大——因为它永远在无限接近完美。”

 

梅林记得那时亚瑟的眼睛闪着光。

 

但亚瑟现在在读金融，当然了，乌瑟早就打算好了亚瑟的一生。

 

一个人的一生为什么能被提前打算好呢？

 

梅林知道胡妮思在他的人生道路上占了重要的地位，但这是不一样的，胡妮思总是先看到他能做什么，他想要做什么，然后为他指出方向。

 

所以，亚瑟开心吗？

 

但是加州的阳光一定很好，不像这里，这里总是在下雨，而下雨让梅林心情沮丧……但不，现在不是他自己的时候。

 

他知道亚瑟现在一定不开心。今天是他母亲的忌日，亚瑟总会在这天一个人跑到屋顶上去坐着，直到梅林找到他，然后他们会一起下楼，在房间里聊天或是写作业。

 

“我希望每一年的这一天你都可以在我身边。”

 

你现在还会这么想吗？

 

梅林伸出手，从床头柜上抓过手机，打开通讯录。

 

“你还好吗。”

 

他打下这几个字，盯着屏幕看了很久，然后按了发送。

 

没有回复。

 

他想起来有时差这回事，加州那里应该才凌晨两点，亚瑟可能在睡觉——那意味着他起床后才会意识到这是什么日子。

 

我可以提前八小时准备分担你的悲伤。

 

这句话出现在脑海里的时候梅林自己都吓了一跳。

 

他大概还爱着亚瑟。

 

而这个念头第一次让他觉得无助，而不是快乐。

 

梅林告诉自己这是因为下雨让他心情糟糕，然后再次进入了睡眠。

 

再次醒来的时候已经是下午四点了，他抓起手机，依旧没有回复。

 

然后他又记起来，亚瑟在美国，当然，他换了手机号。

 

时间和空间就像是两团迷雾，把梅林困在这里，而窗外的雨下了一天都没有停。

 

他觉得自己的大脑一团混乱。

 

我们之间为什么一下子隔得那么远？

 

你说每年这一天你都想和我在一起，而我们一天里甚至有16个小时不在同一个日期。

 

梅林一整天都没有起床。

 

XXX

 

当亚瑟出现在他的展馆，那副画前，梅林看到的是自己即将再一次支离破碎的样子——就好像他还能更加破碎一样。

 

然后亚瑟吻了他。

 

他突然发现这是亚瑟第一次主动吻他，除去做·爱时那些纠缠的吻，这是亚瑟第一次走向他；而梅林在这个吻里看到卑微的自己，看到一次次被亚瑟推开却又一次次把心捧上前的自己。

 

“你不能这样对我。”

 

梅林这么对亚瑟说。

 

但其实他真正想说的是他不能再这么对自己，不能在自己被利刃刺穿时的时候也只关心亚瑟是不是开心。

 

爱应该让人开心的，以前的梅林知道这一点。

 

可是为什么爱你让我痛到没办法呼吸？

 

于是他逃走了。

 

XXX

 

他晚上回到酒店房间，坐在床上，开始想亚瑟今晚住在哪儿。亚瑟不知道他住在这儿，如果他想找他，他只能再去展馆……他会不会其实已经离开了？

 

梅林烦躁地从冰箱里拿出酒，他想要一点辛辣的刺激来麻痹自己。

 

亚瑟为什么会来？

 

说不定他感觉到了，在机场里梅林的道别是一种永别。

 

梅林仰头喝了一大口，被呛到然后开始咳嗽。

 

当你用尽所有力气准备一个永别后，这个人却在下一秒跑到你的展厅，然后站在你宣告你有多爱他的那幅画前，等你走过去，然后给你一个吻。

 

他让梅林做的一切看起来又可笑又徒劳。

 

你想要什么？

 

梅林迷迷糊糊地想着他们之间的关系。

 

他们不是情侣，亚瑟有他的女朋友；他们也不是朋友，朋友不在做·爱时说我爱你。那他们是什么？梅林想起亚瑟的那个约定。

 

那个可笑的，愚蠢的约定。

 

但他们的关系好像真的只能用那个约定来定义。

 

所以你来这里是为了什么？为了继续维持这个约定？

 

可是你看不到这个约定在慢慢杀死我吗？

 

梅林没办法阻止自己想要更多：他想要每一个清晨都有亚瑟的吻，他想要每一个夜里都有亚瑟的拥抱，他想要把自己的牙刷放在亚瑟的内卧浴室，他想要不用计算时间的相爱，他想要全部的亚瑟，没有约定，没有条件，没有限制，他只想要亚瑟。

 

你看不到你在杀死我吗？

 

他没办法分享亚瑟，他没办法。

 

米西安给他的感觉和格温很不一样。格温和他们一直是很好的朋友，梅林知道亚瑟爱她，更像是一种亲密的友情，或者介于亲情的感情，因为梅林对格温有一样的感觉。

 

但米西安不一样。她是一个自由记者，事实上梅林以前和她合作过，她才华横溢，并且是一个非常有趣的人。而且她真的懂亚瑟，梅林从亚瑟摆在家她送他的礼物可以看出来。

 

亚瑟会爱她，梅林知道，而且米西安也值得被全心地爱。

 

但是梅林没有办法阻止要吞噬他的嫉妒。

 

他突然很沮丧，这种沮丧渐渐变成苦涩的愤怒。

 

“为什么在你心里，我永远不是第一位？”

 

酒精让梅林变得不计后果，他想都没想直接就把短信发给亚瑟，然后关机把手机从床上扔了下去。

 

他想到乌瑟，想到亚瑟的公司，想到格温，想到米西安，有这么多的东西排在自己前面，而他唯一做的就是在亚瑟需要的时候第一时间到他的身边。

 

梅林不是在抱怨，他想要在每一个亚瑟难过的时候都陪在他身边。

 

但他也想要在亚瑟每一个开心的时刻，或是不那么开心的时刻，或是有一点点难过的时刻，都陪在他的身边。

 

你为什么一次一次地推开我？

 

梅林感觉这么多年他都在刻意忽视的疼痛一下子被放大，而这终于痛到他掉眼泪。

 

他蜷缩在床上，抽噎了很久，最后睡着了。

 

XXX

 

第二天梅林醒来的时候头疼欲裂。

 

他挣扎着坐起身，环视周围思考着自己在哪儿。

 

床边的空酒瓶。

 

梅林盯着它，意识到这是自己头疼的原因——

 

梅林突然回想起了自己为什么喝酒。

 

短信。

 

他一个翻身下了床，踉跄地趴在地上，抓起地上的手机，老天，他不敢相信他给亚瑟发了那条短信。

 

梅林一只手揪着自己乱成一团的头发，另一只手攥着手机焦虑地等它开机。

 

来自亚瑟未接来电23个，短信2条。

 

该死。

 

然后他打开了亚瑟的短信。

 

“你见到米西安的那天，我让她回去拿我的护照，因为我买了和你回英国的机票。”

 

什么？

 

梅林感觉自己的双手在颤抖，然后他屏住呼吸，打开了下一条短信：

 

“你一直是我的第一位。”

 

tbc.


	7. 吻我

“嗨。”

 

亚瑟还没来得及回头，一个黑发男人走上前，和他一起站在那副画前。

 

高汶。

 

虽然从来没有真正见过高汶，但亚瑟已经相当熟悉他的样子，而从打招呼的方式来看，高汶大概也一样。

 

“亚瑟·彭德拉贡。”亚瑟伸出手，刻意用礼貌来疏远眼前这个人。

 

“高汶·麦肯。”高汶握上了亚瑟的手，笑着对他眨了眨眼。

 

亚瑟开始觉得自己过于刻薄了。

 

而高汶只是在收回手后插回了口袋看向那幅画，很认真地盯着看了很久，然后又把视线转向画的名字。

 

和梅林前男友看梅林画自己的画大概是世界上最尴尬的事了，就在亚瑟不安地准备打破诡异的沉默时高汶先开口了：

 

“想出去喝一杯吗？”

 

XXX

 

亚瑟甚至不知道自己为什么会答应高汶的邀请，他们甚至都不算认识，但当他反应过来前他们已经坐在吧台前，喝下三四杯波本，身后舞池嘈杂的音乐声也不再那么让人难以忍受。

 

“我到的时候刚好看到梅林离开，但他从来不在闭馆前离开场地，所以我猜有事发生了，”高汶仰头又喝完一杯，“然后看到了你。”

 

亚瑟把空杯子退到一旁，揉着鼻梁：“我们，呃，之前聊了一会儿。”

 

“嗯哼。”

 

他都不知道自己为什么在和高汶讨论他和梅林的事，高汶，开什么玩笑？

 

“我觉得我搞砸了。”亚瑟屈服于酒精，坦率地向高汶承认，“一团糟。”

 

“不，你没有搞砸。”高汶笑着摇头，要了两杯新的酒，“你们会好的。”

 

亚瑟疑惑地打量着他，他把高汶当做假想敌放在心里了三年，从来没有想过他们的相遇会像现在这样。这个人看起满不在乎，轻松，就像一个在帮忙解决心事的朋友——也许亚瑟从一开始就是对的，这个人根本就是花花公子，大概从来没有认真对待过和梅林的关系，所以完全置身事外。

 

他无视高汶推过来的把杯酒，顾自招手要了杯新酒。

 

这个人曾拥有梅林的事实让他受伤，但想到他可能在利用梅林让他愤怒。

 

“我知道你在想什么，”高汶放下酒杯，然后转过身来盯着亚瑟，眼里的笑意收敛了几分，“我知道我表现的过于友好了，但不管你相不相信，看到你出现我终于松了一口气。”

 

“我不懂，”亚瑟朝他探身，眼神变得很危险，“我以为你们分手了，那你又为什么还在这里？”

 

高汶眯眼看着他，然后直起身子，把之前推给亚瑟的酒一口喝完。

 

“因为你还没来。”

 

亚瑟看着他。

 

高汶眼神里终于褪去了所有笑意。

 

XXX

 

高汶一直都知道梅林爱亚瑟，早在梅林和亚瑟重逢前。

 

他和梅林是那种总会一起去酒吧的朋友，这意味着他们知道彼此很多只有在酒精作用下才会说的秘密，而在敲定美国影展地址的那天晚上，梅林告诉了高汶他选旧金山的原因。

 

第一次梅林回英国时告诉高汶，亚瑟还和格温在一起，他们大概要结婚了。

 

高汶很讨厌他满不在乎的笑容。

 

第二次梅林回来，高汶看得出有什么事不对，晚上在酒吧他告诉高汶，亚瑟分手了。高汶知道这不是梅林看起来沮丧的理由，所以他等他继续说下去。

 

“我以为他想要的东西和我一样，只是他不习惯拥有自己想要的东西，”梅林紧紧攥着玻璃杯，“但我大概想错了。”

 

他觉得亚瑟不想拥有他，所以他们不做承诺，只给约定。但梅林不管怎么样都接受了，因为他就是这么可悲。

 

“做我男朋友。”

 

梅林皱眉看他，显然觉得高汶神经不太正常。

 

“你不是想知道他怎么想吗，”高汶凑近他，“不试试怎么知道？看看他会不会嫉妒。”

 

“这是我听过的最蠢的提议了。”梅林翻了一个白眼。

 

“嘿！你伤到我自尊了。”高汶看梅林没绷住露出了今晚的第一个笑容，满意地继续说，“反正也没什么损失，你一心都扑在亚瑟身上，我这样还能帮你挡骚扰，多好。”

 

“那你呢？”梅林挑起一边眉毛，“损失惨重。”

 

“不不不，那你就目光短浅了，”高汶搭上他的肩，压低了声音，“你知道追到禁欲大佬梅林·艾默瑞斯是多大的加分项吗。”

 

“滚。”

 

 

第三次梅林去美国前，高汶告诉他自己想出了一个，终极测试。

 

无视梅林的嗤笑，他提议：“我会在最后一天早晨给你打电话——希望那个时候你在他床上，而如果你不接我电话，”高汶吹了声口哨，“那我就自由了。”

 

“你真的不可思议。”梅林摇头，玩笑地推了他一把然后离开了。

 

梅林接了电话。

 

然后这一切就陷入了僵局。

 

 

“高汶，你不用再这么做，我早就告诉过你它蠢透了。”情人节那天高汶为他们订了烛光晚餐，梅林看着手里的红玫瑰，这么对他说。

 

“我觉得这样挺好的，”高汶耸了耸肩，“我觉得适度克制放纵生活对我有好处，养精蓄锐。”

 

之后他们时常做爱，偶尔接吻，就像任何一对情侣一样。

 

第四年，乌瑟去世的那个早上梅林改签了机票。

 

高汶躺在床上看着梅林的侧影。

 

“梅林。”

 

梅林正低头在手机上打着什么。

 

于是他又喊了一声。

 

这时梅林停了下来看高汶。

 

XXX

 

“我问他，这次如果你没有留下他，他愿不愿意真正和我在一起。”

 

亚瑟低头没有说话。

 

“那天早上他打你的电话，我发现我不想让他来找你。”高汶转着手里的酒杯，“我知道你一直在打碎他的心，但我不想再给你机会。”

 

“我以为他爱你。”亚瑟不想让自己听起来在找借口，但他只能这么说，这是事实。

 

“但那时你在意吗？知道他不属于你。”

 

亚瑟都不需要回答。

 

“听着，我不是想责怪你或是什么的，”高汶摇头，“我承认我的主意糟透了——糟到把我自己都搭进去。没有人应该被测试，这对你也不公平。但我想说的是，别再让他失望了，他从来都只想要你。去年我也到了美国，最后一天见到他的时候他一团糟，我再也不想见到他那样。我不能再和他继续假装情侣了。这不是我最早这么做的本意，但我猜我也只是普通人，我需要在自己还能抽身之前作出决定 。但我们选择分开。”

 

“他说因为他知道这种拿安全感做赌注的游戏有多伤人，他不能让我也变得这样。”

 

亚瑟的手机震了一下。

 

在他掏手机的时候，高汶站起了身，拍了拍亚瑟的肩：“可能他从来不对你表现出来，但我想让你知道他的状态不好，希望你作出决定。”

 

然后高汶就离开了。

 

亚瑟手机屏幕上跳出：

 

“为什么在你心里，我永远不是第一位？”

 

XXX

 

在展厅门口等梅林出现的两个小时大概是亚瑟人生里最漫长的时刻，就在他以为梅林可能今天不会来时，一个瘦高的身影出现在他视线里。

 

这个人每一次出现都像要夺去他世界所有颜色，摄走他全身心魄。

 

亚瑟没办法形容这种感觉，但梅林是他能想到的所有的美：他的灰蓝色眼睛，他的黑色卷发，他嘴角弯曲的弧度，他脸庞的线条，他修长的四肢，他分明的骨节。

 

他美好得让人不敢拥有。

 

就像所有美好的事物都易碎，亚瑟不知道该拿他怎么办，他不敢抓住，也不愿放手；他逃离过，也追寻过；他失去过，也拥有过。

 

我爱你到不知所措，好像我做的每一件事都是错的。

 

梅林走到他眼前，停了下来。

 

他在等，等亚瑟说第一句话。

 

亚瑟突然意识到自己认识这个眼神。

 

在过去五年里，有那么多时刻，梅林都用这个眼神看着自己。他在等一个答案，但亚瑟从来没一次答对过。

 

但这一刻，亚瑟知道就只有这一个答案。

 

“梅林，你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”

 

XXX

 

“你和米西安怎么样了？”梅林问他。

 

“我们交往了大概两个礼拜，很显然我说梦话的时候只会叫你的名字，所以。”亚瑟耸了耸肩没说下去，“到我了，你知道高汶后来开始对你认真了吗？”

 

“我有感觉。其实他不提出我也准备和他谈这件事，因为这件事如果继续下去，就会变得对他不公平了。很显然我被困在你这里了，在我没有调整好我自己前我很难处理别的感情。他对我来说很重要，我不想伤害他。”

 

“他是个很好的人。”亚瑟低头沉默了会儿，最后说。

 

梅林捏了捏他的手。

 

“到我了。既然你和米西安早就分手了，那为什么你的浴室里还放着她的牙刷？”

 

亚瑟困惑地看着梅林：“什么牙刷？我从来没……”

 

哦。

 

“你是一个傻瓜，无可救药的那种。”

 

梅林挑眉看着他。

 

“那是你的牙刷。”

 

“什……”梅林睁大了眼睛。

 

“我本来想要留住你，但是那天晚上你根本都不愿意看我……等等，”亚瑟反应过来了，“那是因为你以为我还和米西安在一起？”

 

梅林挪开了视线。

 

“老天，莫嘉娜是对的，我们应该聊聊。”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

“看看我们到底都在做什么？以前的我们总是在聊天。”

 

“所以我们现在正在聊天。”梅林咬着牙回答，“到你了，下一个问题。”

 

“唔……我看得出你对我误会有不少，”亚瑟停了下来，半开玩笑半认真地看着梅林，“那你为什么还要给我机会？”

 

梅林看了他一会儿。亚瑟看得出来他在思考，可能梅林自己都从来没想过这个问题。

 

“我不知道。”最后梅林诚实地说，“我曾经确定你想要我，但后来我不确定了。看见你和别人在一起总是让我很难过，但你看起来对我和高汶在一起完全不在意……现在我知道事实不是这样的，但那时候我能怎么做？我甚至都没有立场问你的看法。但我心底总有一点希望，觉得你可能需要我。”

 

“为什么只要我需要你，你就会出现？”亚瑟屏住了呼吸。

 

“你连续问了两个问题了。”梅林挪开视线试图开个玩笑，但最后还是慢慢抬头，望进亚瑟的眼睛。

 

“因为我知道，很多时候你总觉得自己不重要，”他的眼神是那么让人安心，“但我想让你知道，你对于我来说比我自己更重要。”

 

亚瑟知道这个世界上就只有梅林一个人，用几个字就能让他缴枪卸甲。

 

“我现在能还给你第二个吻吗？”

 

他看着梅林，就像是在等待一个初吻。

 

也许这真的就是。

 

“这是你连续问的第三个问题了，”梅林笑了，他永远有最柔软的笑容，“但是，吻我。”

 

亚瑟倾身上前，消灭了两人之间的最后一点距离。

 

tbc.


	8. 属于

梅林睁开眼，房间很昏暗，隐约可以听见窗外下雨淅淅沥沥的声响，讨厌的阴雨天。

 

“早上好。”

 

这个声音贴着梅林的耳廓传来，让他感到一阵从脊骨传来的酥麻，接着一双本就环着他的手收得紧了一点。

 

亚瑟。

 

好像想到这两个音节都能让梅林微笑。

 

他转头，还没来得及回早安就掉进一个吻里，轻柔，温暖，只是亲昵的摩擦。

 

“亚瑟……”他贴着他的唇轻轻呢喃。

 

说出这两个音节也让梅林微笑。

 

“嗯？”亚瑟的吻慢慢地移向下巴，然后是脖颈。

 

他把手埋进亚瑟的头发里，只是继续重复他的名字，确认这一切都是真的。

 

之前他从来不敢索要一个早安吻。

 

早晨对于梅林来说，意味着剥去前一夜他们属于彼此的假象，他要花尽力气恢复清醒。而早安吻只会摧毁他最后一层理智。

 

但现在他们在这里，不紧不慢地接吻，好像他们拥有全世界所有的时间。

 

原来这就是属于一个人的感觉，讨厌的雨天和心碎的早晨，统统变成那两个音节的心颤。

 

XXX

 

“我该走了。”

 

提醒梅林·艾默瑞斯乘客登机的广播响起时，梅林断开了他们的吻。

 

“唔……”

 

他们分开的距离让亚瑟皱起了眉头。

 

这个人真的不可思议，梅林盯着他想，印象里的每一次分离，亚瑟不是不告而别，就是在面无表情。

 

而看看他现在，就像一个任性的小孩。

 

“我只是先走，你去公司善后就会回国不是吗？”梅林哄他，“我就在那等你。”

 

“你为什么一定要先回去？”亚瑟又快速地偷了一个吻。

 

好吧亚瑟不是像，而是一直就是个任性的家伙，毕竟梅林从小就认识他了。

 

“我和你说过很多遍了，我得和我的团队一起走，他们已经在飞机上等我了。”这次轮到梅林偷了个吻。

 

“为什么？如果有人负责帮你把东西带回去，那你为什么还要一起走？”亚瑟追着他的唇。

 

好了，这一切开始变得荒谬了。

 

“好，就算我不走，我能去哪？你的航班也马上就要起飞了，我又不能和你一起走。”

 

亚瑟只是耸了耸肩。

 

“谁说我一定要搭那班飞机走的？”

 

“什么？”梅林惊讶地笑了。

 

“如果我不走，你会留下来吗？”

 

“什么？”梅林重复，更加惊讶但笑容也更深了。

 

“或者我根本就不需要回去，我可以让莫嘉娜帮我处理公司的事。”亚瑟的眼睛突然放光。

 

“你想要不回公司？”

 

“只要你留下。”

 

这绝对，绝对是梅林人生里最荒谬的时刻，但是他笑得像个傻瓜。

 

“那我们要去哪？”

 

“随便什么地方。挪威？泰国？我不知道……你比较想去哪儿？”

 

他好久没有见到像现在这样笑得这么灿烂的亚瑟了。

 

梅林突然意识到眼前这个不可思议的亚瑟，是在第一次尝试，甩开他该做的事，做自己想做的事——荒唐又不负责任，像第一次逃学的小孩那样幼稚可笑——但梅林发现自己没办法拒绝这样的亚瑟，他的亚瑟，终于学会卸下沉重得让他无法呼吸的包袱。

 

这难道不是梅林一直渴望的吗？

 

已经是第三次登机提醒了。

 

他看了看登机口，然后又看看亚瑟。

 

“走！”

 

然后他们拉着手在候机厅里飞奔起来，就像那些最老套的爱情电影——还是是在飞机场里。

 

梅林想起就在一个礼拜前，他们也在机场分别，而他以为那是他们的永别。

 

“等等！你确定我们能从安检口出去？”

 

“我不知道……为什么我从来不知道候机厅的出口在哪里？”

 

“正常人通过登机口离开候机厅。”

 

“……也对。”

 

原来这就是属于一个人的感觉，只要你说留下，我就改主意。

 

XXX

 

梅林边听着身边一个叫乔纳斯的男人说话，边看着不远处和亚瑟说话的女人。

 

伊莲娜·戈德温。

 

他知道她的父亲和乌瑟是莫逆之交，友情一直维持了二十多年，关系好到彼此妻子怀孕时，说要让他们的孩子结婚。

 

老天都什么年代了还指腹为婚。

 

亚瑟以前拿这件事当笑话和他说过，还说起之前见到伊莲娜的经历：那个女孩有点疯疯癫癫，完全不能控制自己的言行举止，心直口快得吓人——但足球踢得很不错，是那种能当哥们儿的女孩。

 

你这个骗子，亚瑟·彭德拉贡。

 

梅林从鼻子哼气。

 

眼前的女人举手投足非常大方得体，穿一身灰色丝绸长裙，金发轻轻拢在脑后，看起来美丽优雅。梅林完全没有办法把她和亚瑟口里足球踢得很好的疯女孩联系起来。

 

他们聊得很开心，亚瑟因为她的笑话仰头笑了起来，她也跟着笑了起来，倒不是淑女那种掩着嘴的矜持笑容，但让人觉得非常可爱。

 

梅林烦躁地从路过侍者手里的托盘拿了一杯酒，试图把自己的注意力从那个角落挪回眼前这个乔纳斯先生，他还在喋喋不休说在这里能见到梅林有多荣幸。

 

“不知道艾默瑞斯先生这次来参加这次宴会，是不是有为卡美洛集团下属报业工作的打算？”

 

梅林突然语塞。

 

这次宴会是为了刚回国的亚瑟举办的欢迎会，其主要目的是为了让亚瑟熟悉英国总部的社交圈，来参加宴会的不是管理层就是和卡美洛集团来往密切的客户，从各种角度来说梅林都不应该出现在这里，而那个硬拉他来的人正在角落里和指腹为婚的对象聊天……

 

他的余光扫到亚瑟那个方向，发现他们在向他走来，乔纳斯先生也非常识趣地欠身告辞了。

 

“让我来介绍一下，这位是梅林·艾莫瑞斯，我的男朋友。”

 

梅林猛看向亚瑟。

 

“这位是伊莲娜·戈德温，我曾经和你说过。”

 

亚瑟笑得很坦然，甚至有点无辜。

 

伊莲娜笑了，然后向他伸出手。

 

“亚瑟一直在说你。我求他带我认识你，因为我真的太喜欢你的作品了！”

 

而就在梅林和伊莲娜聊天的时候，亚瑟走到了他身边，用手轻轻搂住了梅林的腰。

 

梅林感觉自己的脸在发烫。

 

之后几乎整个晚上亚瑟都维持着这个姿势，向每一个和他交谈的人介绍梅林，他的男朋友。

 

男朋友。

 

这个词每一次从亚瑟嘴里说出来，都让梅林觉得自己在融化掉一点。

 

虽然这一点也没有减少他的尴尬——想想看，亚瑟几乎是在用炫耀的语气向每个人介绍梅林。

 

“你在干什么？”

 

当他们周围没有人了以后，梅林懊恼地问。

 

亚瑟靠得更近了一点，在他的耳边说：“刚才有个人，在我和伊莲娜聊天的时候一直朝我们丢眼刀，看起来非常不开心。”

 

梅林扭过头，给亚瑟一个红到发烫的耳尖。

 

“你的眼神大概不太好。”他咕哝。

 

“是吗？”亚瑟笑着说，“你不介意？”

 

“老天，我当然介意，”梅林终于自暴自弃地把头埋进亚瑟的颈窝，“她是你还没出生时候就定下的妻子。”

 

“你认真的吗？”亚瑟爆发出一阵大笑，梅林贴着他的脖子，感受着他喉结的震动，“那个婚约还是我高中时候当笑话告诉你的！梅林，你真的让我大开眼界。”

 

“闭嘴。”梅林搂上了亚瑟的腰。

 

直到亚瑟的笑渐渐平息，他开口：

 

“我是你的，梅林，任何时候，只要我身边的人让你感觉不舒服，就走到我身边说我是你的。”

 

原来这就是属于一个人的感觉，你有权利占有，因为那个人也属于你。

 

XXX

 

但是他们依然有很多时候是见不到面的。

 

比如现在，梅林因为一组照片得在埃及待半个月，而亚瑟因为刚到公司总部有一堆事根本抽不开身。

 

于是他们打长到窒息的国际电话。

 

梅林会在收工的晚上，向亚瑟描述白天去的萨拉丁城堡、爱资哈尔花园或者吉萨金字塔有多美；有次他赶夜班火车去阿斯旺，就在车厢向亚瑟抱怨他每天都在沙漠里跑来跑去，现在满身泥土没法洗澡，第二天竟然还要直接开工，哼哼唧唧地向电话另头亚瑟索要遥远的安慰。

 

每次挂电话梅林都会盯着手机看很久，不敢相信自己竟然喋喋不休这么黏人，最细碎的小事都想要和亚瑟分享。

 

他甚至都不是刻意因为想和亚瑟说话才这样事无巨细，纯粹是因为，当他经过每片沙漠，路过每处集市，遇见每个人，碰见每件事时，他都会想起亚瑟。

 

他无时无刻不在想念亚瑟。

 

但这种思念和之前五年那种吞噬心扉的思念又完全不同；他不感到痛苦，也没有孤独，相反，他感觉内心被填满，感到充实。

 

因为他知道亚瑟属于他。

 

当他冻得抖抖索索地在尼罗河边拍到等了一个小时的日出后，他掏出手机，拍下一张照片发给亚瑟。

 

现在伦敦大概是凌晨四点左右，梅林通常不在亚瑟工作或是睡觉的时间给他发消息，但是他希望……亚瑟一睁眼能看到和他一样的日出。

 

老天，恋爱让梅林自己都受不了自己。

 

他感觉脸颊发烫，正把手机塞回口袋时感觉到了震动。

 

亚瑟醒着？

 

他打开了亚瑟的消息，发现亚瑟给他发了一首歌。

 

You Belong To Me— Carla Bruni

 

梅林感觉眼眶一酸。

 

塞上耳机，他开始在键盘上敲字：

 

“这个时间你的手机难道不应该是关机的吗？”

 

回复依旧很快。

 

“你之前说你今天要拍日出，我猜你会拿照片骚扰我。”

 

梅林笑出了声，眼泪却顺着眼角滑了下来。

 

“See the pyramids along the Nile

去看尼罗河畔的金字塔

Watch the sunrise on a tropic isle

去看热带岛屿的日出

Just remember darling all the while

亲爱的 请永远记住

You belong to me

你属于我

 

See the market place in old Algiers

去逛阿尔及尔的集市

Send me photographs and souvenirs

为我寄来明信片和纪念品

Just remember till your dream appears

亲爱的 请在睡梦中记住

You belong to me

你属于我

 

I'll be so alone without you

没有你在身边 我是如此寂寞

Maybe you'll be lonesome too and blue

也许你也感到忧伤

 

Fly the ocean in a silver plane

乘坐银色飞机飞越海洋

See the jungle when it's wet with rain

划过雨水之中的热带森林

Just remember till you're home again

亲爱的 请在回家时记住

You belong to me

你属于我”

 

原来这就是属于一个人的感觉，不管你到世界的哪个角落，你都知道他在等你。

 

fin.


	9. 所以，亚瑟是怎么求的婚 （番外）

兰斯洛特是一个婚礼摄影师，最好的那种。

 

他的工作通常包括拍摄婚纱照，在婚礼现场录影，以及他最喜欢的部分——录制婚礼上放映的视频。

 

他喜欢拍摄视频时，情侣们回忆彼此相恋细节时的感动，亲人朋友为他们献出祝福时的真诚；也喜欢播放视频时，婚礼现场暗下来的灯光，以及突然安静下来的人群；而他最喜欢的，是看到视频时，人们露出的或艳羡或欣慰的表情，以及爱侣们忍住眼泪却藏不住微笑的样子。

 

那是他的职业最让他感到幸福的时刻。

 

而此刻，面对一个视频的策划方案，他非常，非常，非常的焦虑。

 

因为这次的婚礼对象是亚瑟·彭德拉贡和梅林·艾默瑞斯。

 

一边是卡美洛集团年轻英俊的董事长，另一边是揽下众多国际奖项的年轻英俊的摄影师。这场婚礼不可避免地引起了疯狂的关注，推特上#royalwedding#once&future#kinglovessorcerer的tag铺天盖地，一切和婚礼有关的东西都能引起人们的注意，就连兰斯本人的ins也在仅仅几天涨了几十倍的粉。

 

除了过分的媒体关注外，另一个让兰斯焦虑的原因是梅林·艾默瑞斯。

 

摄影的圈子不算大，他们彼此都知道对方，但从来没有机会正式见面过。私下里兰斯一直非常欣赏梅林，也去过很多次他的摄影展。而这一次梅林专门邀请他担任他们的婚礼摄影师，对于兰斯来说是一种非常高的认可，他希望能做到极致。

 

他花了很多时间和两人的朋友亲人聊天，希望找到一个令人印象深刻的切入角度；而经过他多日的调查总结发现，所有人提到的最多的，是亚瑟向梅林的求婚。

 

据说整个过程耗时之漫长，进展之磨人，情节之拖沓，让所有人都非常苦恼——因为这个看起来不可一世的年轻卡美洛集团继承人，在求婚这件事上意外的缺乏自信。

 

非常有趣。

 

兰斯知道该怎么做了。

 

XXX

 

“莫嘉娜，你愿意描述一下亚瑟当初求婚的过程吗？”

 

“我那个傻弟弟？可特么急人了。”

 

 

她在凌晨三点被电话吵醒。

 

“亚瑟，你知道有种东西叫时差吗？”她冲手机低吼，“你最好有够重要的事告诉我，不然我明天就飞英国把你的头拧下来。”

 

“我，呃。”电话那头声音非常犹豫不决。

 

“有话快说。”

 

“你，呃，算了吧，别在意……”

 

“亚瑟！”

 

莱昂也坐起了身，用口型问发生了什么，莫嘉娜猛摇头。

 

“我不知道该不该这么做……”

 

“到底出什么事了？”她语气里的烦躁消减了一点，开始有点担心了。

 

“我，呃，这可能不该问你……”

 

“亚瑟，你知道，如果你现在挂电话，我再也别想睡着了，”莫嘉娜咬牙切齿地说，“或者我该去问梅林到底发生了什么？”

 

“不！”听到这个名字亚瑟像是被踩住尾巴的猫，“不，你不能去问梅林。”

 

“那你倒是告诉我啊？”

 

“莱昂在你旁边吗？他醒着吗？”亚瑟突然问。

 

“多亏你醒着呢。”莫嘉娜没好气，瞥了眼一脸焦虑的莱昂。

 

“把电话给他。”

 

“？！”

 

“求你。”

 

莫嘉娜打了一个哆嗦，这大概是她第一次从亚瑟嘴里听到请求这个词。在全身心的震颤中，她把手机递给莱昂。

 

“什么？……哦，亚瑟。”

 

电话另一头的提问让莱昂露出了一闪而过的困惑，但很快被了然的表情取代。

 

“亚瑟，我觉得你应该用你自己的方式。”

 

莱昂露出了微笑，他听了一会儿，然后回答：

 

“你一定知道的，没人比你更了解他了，不是吗？”

 

莫嘉娜抛给莱昂一个询问的眼神，莱昂只是对着电话说：

 

“不，不会的，这一点我很确定。但是我懂你的感觉，”莱昂突然看向莫嘉娜，眼神变得很温柔，“真的，你只需要说出来。”

 

之后很久的沉默，后来莱昂说了声不用谢，挂了电话。

 

莫嘉娜接过手机正开口想问发生什么时，她一下子反应了过来。

 

“老天亚瑟他是不是……？”

 

莱昂点了点头。

 

“是的。他太紧张了，问我当年怎么向你求婚的。”

 

“哦！这个傻瓜！”莫嘉娜摇头笑出了声，“他真的觉得梅林可能会拒绝吗？那可是梅林！”

 

“看，这就是他不问你来问我的原因，你不会懂他的感觉的。”

 

“什么？”

 

莱昂耸肩。

 

“你认真的吗？”莫嘉娜，“你那时觉得我会拒绝？”

 

“谁敢对这件事那么自信？”莱昂突然不自然地移开了眼神。

 

莫嘉娜看了他一会儿，然后笑了，她凑过身搂住莱昂，给了他一个吻。

 

“老天保佑我那个傻弟弟，快点把梅林带回家。”

 

在重新躺回去睡觉前她这么说。

 

XXX

 

“您好，艾默瑞斯夫人，您愿不愿意分享一下有关彭德拉贡先生向您儿子求婚的事？”

 

“哦，当然。”胡妮思的表情变得非常柔软。

 

 

胡妮思被引进亚瑟的办公室，然后在正对着办公桌的沙发上坐下来。秘书为她端来了一杯茶，告诉她亚瑟大概十分钟后从会议厅回来。

 

这是她第一次来公司找亚瑟，她知道这样做不是很得体，但她想不出别的办法。

 

她需要找亚瑟谈谈。

 

放下茶杯，胡妮思站起身来，有些不自在地环顾着四周，然后发现办公桌上的相框，凑过身，她看到了相片里的梅林。

 

看梅林裹得严严实实的围巾帽子，应该是他们趁着谁都不知道跑去挪威的时候照的——当梅林的经纪人跑来告诉她梅林失踪时她吓得可不轻，这两个小孩。

 

这张照片其实有些糊了，相片里梅林笑得有些羞涩，看起来应该是回头的那一瞬间发现亚瑟在拍他，而从嘴型来看，下一秒钟他就会喊亚瑟的名字。

 

胡妮思只要看着它，脑海里就能浮现出梅林的声音。

 

她明白这就是亚瑟选这张照片的原因。

 

她抚摸了一下相框，听见身后传来了开门的声音。

 

“呃，您好，胡妮思阿姨。”亚瑟看起来很紧张。

 

她笑了起来，亚瑟挠了挠头，也不好意思地跟着笑了。

 

以前他们俩还是孩子时，亚瑟是她家的常客，总是在放学后和梅林一起回家，一边大大咧咧地喊胡妮思阿姨一边轻车熟路地打开冰箱掏出可乐；而多年之后当梅林把他作为男朋友再次带回家，亚瑟竟然结结巴巴地憋出了句“艾默瑞斯夫人好”，她哈哈大笑，而梅林在旁边翻了一个白眼。

 

“亚瑟，你知道我一直都很喜欢你，你可以跳过表现自己赢得好感这步的。”那时的她朝亚瑟眨眨眼，这么对他说。

 

事实证明即使过了这么久，在面对她时，亚瑟总还是绷着一根弦。这孩子对自己非常苛刻。

 

“抱歉让您久等了，”亚瑟朝她走过来，“请坐，请坐。”

 

等到胡妮思坐下，他才在办公桌前坐下。

 

“亚瑟，我知道你很忙，但除了你，我不知道还能找谁谈这件事。”

 

“胡妮思阿姨，您知道我愿意帮你做任何事的，您随时都可以来找我。”亚瑟微微向前倾身了一点，眼神非常真诚专注，“能告诉我发生了什么吗？”

 

胡妮思深吸了一口气。

 

“你知道……梅林的父亲吗？”

 

亚瑟露出困惑的表情，但还是点了点头。

 

“是的，”他咳嗽了一声，“梅林以前告诉我，他父亲在他出生前就过世了？”

 

“是的，”胡妮思看起来非常犹豫，然后她紧张地开口，语气里带着试探，“但如果我说，其实梅林的父亲并没有去世呢？”

 

亚瑟震惊地瞪大了眼睛。

 

“但……”

 

“我知道这很难相信，”胡妮思叹了一口气，“但这件事很复杂。”

 

“梅林他，”亚瑟的表情突然变得忧虑，“知道这件事吗？”

 

胡妮思摇摇头。

 

“这就是我来找你的原因，巴里诺——梅林的父亲，可能想回来和我们一起过今年的圣诞节，你觉得梅林能接受这件事吗？”

 

“我不懂，可是您一直告诉他，他的父亲去世了……”

 

“因为我不想让梅林恨他。而且我没想到这一辈子还能再次见到他，”胡妮思垂下了视线，看着自己搅在一起的双手，“当年巴里诺离开，我相信他有他的原因。

 

“有什么原因可以让他离开爱人和自己没出生的孩子？”

 

亚瑟话语里某种冷硬陌生的东西让胡妮思抬起了头。

 

“梅林一直希望知道自己的父亲是什么样的人，但他从来没有问过您，因为他不想让您伤心。但我知道他总在想象，他的人生如果有父亲的陪伴会怎么样。”亚瑟看起来在忍住怒意。

 

“听着，亚瑟，我知道你担心梅林，我也担心他，但……巴里诺当年走的时候，不知道我怀了梅林，我没有告诉他。”

 

亚瑟皱起眉头。

 

“他说他这几年一直在尝试找我，而前几天我们见了面，谈了很多事。”

 

“等等……”亚瑟突然想起了什么，“巴里诺，您说的是，那个巴里诺，曾经的工党党魁巴里诺·艾默瑞斯？”

 

胡妮思点了点头。

 

“可他当年不是因为贪污而……？”亚瑟打住了话头，等着胡妮思继续说。

 

“那时我正和他交往，事情发生后他连夜逃离了英国，没有留下一点音讯。”胡妮思低头，“但我相信他不会这么做的，他不是这样的人。我只是……不想让梅林觉得自己的父亲是罪犯。”

 

“对不起。我真的很对不起，”亚瑟犹豫地开口，“我刚才有点反应过度了，我不该随便指责的，毕竟我什么都不知道。”

 

“我知道你担心他，”胡妮思伸手握住了亚瑟，“所以这件事我只能问你。我很害怕梅林会难过，因为这么多年我都没有告诉他事实，我很害怕他受伤……”

 

然后胡妮思垂下了视线。

 

“其实这两天我在想，也许我不该再让巴里诺回到我们的生活里……我的意思是，这么多年我都是一个人，梅林也一直是个让我骄傲的孩子，我在想，至少这样，梅林不会受伤。”

 

亚瑟握住胡妮思的手突然紧了紧。

 

“可是，您还爱他，对吗？”

 

胡妮思沉默了，然后抬头：“但梅林对我来说更重要。”

 

亚瑟看着胡妮思的眼睛，盯了好一会儿，然后笑了。

 

“我知道您一直想要保护梅林。但是，梅林也是这个世界上，对我来说最重要的人。”

 

胡妮思看着他。

 

“您陪伴着梅林走过了非常长，非常重要的一段人生，但是，”亚瑟突然收起了笑意，神情变得庄重，“我希望，我希望您能相信我，再接下去的人生里，我会用生命保护他，没有人能够伤害他。”

 

“亚瑟……”

 

“如果梅林的父亲能让您幸福，我希望您不要放弃让这个机会。我知道梅林也会这么想的，而他只会和您一样幸福，我向您承诺。”

 

胡妮思眼睛里泛起泪光。

 

“艾默瑞斯夫人，”亚瑟用了这个称呼，而这次胡妮思没有笑，“我向您请求您的许可，让我为您分担保护梅林的责任，让我陪在您儿子的身边，直到死亡把我们分开。”

 

她站起身，向亚瑟张开怀抱，笑着留下眼泪。

 

“过来，孩子。”

 

亚瑟快步绕过办公桌，然后被胡妮思拉进一个紧紧的拥抱。

 

“孩子，在这个世界上，如果有任何人能照顾我的男孩，那个人只能是你。”

 

 

XXX

 

“米西安，我听说亚瑟向梅林求婚的新闻是你最早发的推特？”

 

“是啊，多亏了他们，我报道了人生第一条八卦新闻。”

 

 

伦敦爆炸案发生时，米西安第一时间赶去现场做报道。

 

事发地点非常靠近卡美洛大楼，场面非常混乱，因为正值早高峰时间，伤亡人数很大一部分卡美洛的员工。

 

刚到现场她很快做了一条简讯发给总部，然后正式开始做关于伤亡情况和原因调查的深入报道，这时候她的电话响了起来，是梅林。她想起这两天他好像在爱尔兰。

 

“米西安！你在做伦敦爆炸的新闻是吗？你知道亚瑟怎么样了吗？我打了他十多通电话他都没有接……”

 

电话另一头恐慌的声音简直不像梅林的。

 

“梅林，梅林，你先冷静一下，”米西安试图安抚他，“现在现场很混乱，我们还没办法确定具体的伤亡情况，但我一有消息马上就会告诉你的。因为很多卡美洛的员工受伤，亚瑟很可能只是在忙着处理公司的事……”

 

虽然梅林答应了，但他听起来依旧非常狂躁，仿佛下一秒就会崩溃。

 

米西安是对的，亚瑟只是一直在和公关部门忙着处理受伤员工的安置和家属通知问题，从一个朋友那里知道亚瑟安全后，她给梅林打电话，可这次是梅林的电话关机了。

 

因为事情真的太多，米西安只能暂时把梅林放在脑后。

 

当终于忙完了手头上的事时已经是四个小时之后了，她准备上楼找一趟亚瑟，告诉他梅林很担心。快步走到门口的她没注意到门只是虚掩着，一敲门就自己开了，而让她愣在原地的是眼前的情景：办公室里的除了亚瑟，还有明明四小时前还在爱尔兰的梅林，而这两个人一齐朝她转头，脸上是她见过的最傻也最灿烂的笑容。

 

“米西安，我们要结婚了！”

 

她顺手拍下他们拥吻的照片就发了推特。

 

这时她身后传出一声口哨声，她转头，一个黑发男人走到了她的身边。

 

“干得漂亮。”他朝米西安的手机努努嘴。

 

“这时他们让我瞎操心的代价。”她扬了扬手机，笑得狡黠。

 

“说的很对。我也该想想我的报酬，梅林残忍地打电话把我吵醒催我去机场接他。那可是个好梦。”

 

“看来我们都一样。”

 

“是啊，各种意义上的。”

 

米西安听到这句话疑惑地看向这个男人，两秒后她反应了过来。

 

“当然，我第一眼就该认出来的，”她笑着摇头，“你是高汶。”

 

他朝她露出自己最有魅力的笑容。

 

XXX

 

“格温，据说这次亚瑟求婚前，结婚戒指是你帮忙挑的，是吗？”

 

“哦，是的，那之后我整整一个月都不想买东西了。”

 

 

一个悠闲的周日早晨，格温正打算补这个礼拜没看的那集this is us时听到了敲门声。

 

“格温，这件事除了你之外，我不知道还能找谁帮忙。”

 

打开门时亚瑟直接对她说。

 

于是格温关掉电视，十分钟后坐在了亚瑟的副驾驶里，充当人肉导航，直奔最近商圈，然后度过了她人生中最绝望的四个小时。

 

“你觉得这个怎么样？经典款。”

 

“唔……太普通？”

 

“那这个，设计很独特。”

 

“这玩意儿是个戒指？”

 

“这个怎么样？低调奢华。”

 

“我觉得它不符合梅林的气质。”

 

“这个，它看起来就像个字母M。”

 

“你在开玩笑吗？？”

 

……

 

“亚瑟？正常人是这样挑戒指的吗？！”

 

“没有戒指配得上梅林又不是我的错。”

 

“……你说的都对。”

 

 

“最后我带他去见了我父亲的老朋友，基哈拉先生，戴斯特尼的资深珠宝设计师。本来带亚瑟去只是想让他帮忙看看有没有合适的戒指，但他一见到亚瑟意外的热情，说要为他订制一对戒指——也就是现在戴斯特尼新出的‘硬币两面’系列的灵感来源。”

 

“你真的是一个很尽心的朋友，你和亚瑟还能保持这么亲密的关系，真的非常难得。”

 

“我们是从小的朋友，很难断掉友情。我只是开心他终于能知道自己的想要的是什么。”

 

“那你呢？”

 

“什么？”

 

“呃……不好意思，我也不知道，呃，我的意思是，你是一位非常有魅力的女士。”

 

兰斯感激摄影机挡住了自己的脸红。

 

XXX

 

“好了，说说吧，亚瑟，你是怎么向梅林求婚的，大家想知道每一个细节。”

 

出人意料的，这两个人露出了疑惑的表情。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“是我向他求的婚。”梅林开口。

 

“什么？！”

 

 

亚瑟拿到基哈拉的戒指后继续陷入了恐慌。

 

虽然他已经和梅林的母亲谈过了，问了莱昂的建议（虽然一点用都没有），还骚扰了一堆和梅林亲近的朋友，最后连满意的戒指都搞到了，但他还是决定不好要在什么地点什么时间用什么样的语气和语句向梅林求婚。

 

他只是希望这一切都完美，因为梅林值得最完美的。

 

最后他提前两个月订了Alain Ducasse的位置，在晚饭时，他会向梅林求婚；然后当他们走出餐厅，他联系的一个梅林一直很喜欢的交响乐团会等在海德公园，为他们演奏……越浪漫越好的曲子；之后他们会去Empire Leicester square，他已经预定包场了一个影厅，他们会在里面看梅林最爱的电影。

 

这其实是莫嘉娜的主意，而亚瑟已经在几百种方案里选得筋疲力竭，只能向她妥协。

 

离预定的日子只剩下三天时，梅林突然因为一个颁奖要去一趟爱尔兰。亚瑟算了一下时间，梅林刚好能在那一天回伦敦，只是去机场接梅林后他们大概得直接去餐厅了。

 

这让他的计划出现了一点点不完美，但亚瑟只能努力让自己接受事实。

 

但是事实就是，最后什么事都没有按照亚瑟的计划来。

 

梅林离开的第一天，卡美洛大楼附近就发生了爆炸，出事的时候亚瑟正在去公司的路上。他先到了现场，却在一片混乱里丢了手机，然后赶到公司召开了紧急会议，部署了一些处理事项后和公关部门忙了大概三四个小时。

 

当警察基本处理并封锁了现场，所有伤者也都被送去医院安排妥当后，他疲惫地回到办公室，但是还没来得及坐下就听见门砰的一下被撞开了。

 

还没来得及恐慌亚瑟就被拉进一个窒息的拥抱里。

 

“你为什么不接我电话！？亚瑟·彭德拉贡！你知道担心得快要疯了吗？你这个混蛋！”

 

梅林歇斯底里地在他耳边吼着，亚瑟感觉到梅林的眼泪流进了自己的脖子。

 

“我……我不知道，我的手机丢了，我不知道你以为我也出事了。”

 

“卡美洛大楼附近的爆炸！你要我怎么想？你不知道问别人借手机告诉我一声吗？我，要是你被……老天！你是我见过的最大的混蛋你知道吗？”

 

“我知道，我知道，”亚瑟语气软了下来，他搂紧梅林，抚摸着他的头发，用他最安心的语气在梅林耳边抚慰他，然后感觉到梅林在他怀里慢慢镇定下来，“你说得对，我是个混蛋，我不该让你担心的。”

 

“你要是再敢这么做……”

 

“不会的，我不会的。”

 

梅林在他怀里努力的呼吸，亚瑟轻轻地吻去他的眼泪，他们很久没说话，直到梅林的抽泣渐渐停止。

 

“让我……”

 

他还没来得及说完话，梅林捧住他的脸开口：

 

“亚瑟·彭德拉贡，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

 

亚瑟觉得耳边响起了自己震耳欲聋的心跳声，比爆炸声更震撼，他的整个世界突然开始晃动起来。

 

而梅林只是继续轻轻抚摸他的脸，尽管还因为刚才的哭泣双眼泛红，但眼神里是能溺毙亚瑟的温柔。

 

“你愿意，和我结婚，让你变成我的，而我也成为你的吗？”

 

我们早就属于彼此了。

 

亚瑟想这么说，但他发现自己没法说话。

 

“我知道我早就属于你，很早很早以前就属于你；以前我也一直不觉得婚姻有什么重要的，对于不属于彼此的人，它什么都留不住；而对于属于彼此的人，它不过就是一张纸。我不在意结不结婚，我只是想永远在你身边。但是，就在刚才，我在飞机上，没有办法联系任何人，也没有办法看任何新闻的时候，我没办阻止自己去想象最可怕的事……”

 

梅林颤抖了一下，但是继续开口：

 

“我想到，如果你进了重症监护室，而我甚至没有办法去探望你，就因为我不是你的家属！我不能让这样的事发生。我需要你完全成为我的，这是我的占有欲，尽管听起来几乎很吓人了，但是你是我的，我不会让任何人拦住我跑向你的路，医生不能，死亡也不能。”

 

他吻了一下亚瑟，这是一个几乎虔诚的吻。

 

“所以，亚瑟·彭德拉贡，你愿意，成为我的丈夫吗？”

 

亚瑟眨了眨眼，一直在眼眶打转里的眼泪掉了下来。

 

然后他搂紧了眼前这个人，把头埋进他的颈窝：“我愿意，老天，我当然愿意！你不知道我有多想。我为了向你求婚准备了好几个月，不敢相信竟然让你抢了先！”

 

“什么？”梅林惊讶地笑了。

 

“我为什么把戒指放在了家里？”

 

“什么戒指？”

 

“我的求婚戒指！向你求婚的戒指！”

 

“你现在让我感觉很不好了，我都没来得及准备戒指……”

 

“那不重要。”亚瑟没等他说完就吻了他，这个吻不同于上一个虔诚的吻，他们唇舌缠绕，就像是最细微的距离都让他们感到不安，他们不需要空气，只需要彼此。

 

然后门再次被打开，他们转头看见一个目瞪口呆的米西安。

 

XXX

 

灯暗了下来，人群安静了下来，大屏幕上开始放兰斯的视频。他和以前一样，站在屏幕旁边的角落，观察着所有人的表情。

 

放前半段的时候，观众席时不时发轻松的笑声；梅林一边看着所有人抱怨亚瑟的纠结一边露出惊讶的笑容，不时转头看看亚瑟，而亚瑟不好意思的垂下头。梅林则凑过去给他了一个没羞没臊的吻。

 

放到最后，知道其实是梅林先求的婚后，所有人（除了亚瑟和梅林）都和最初兰斯那样惊讶。

 

“所以你小子最后都敢没说出口？”莫嘉娜笑着捅了捅亚瑟的肩。

 

“我那是不敢吗？我只是迟了一步结果让梅林抢了先。还不是你推荐的那个什么破餐厅，只能预约到两个月后！”

 

所有人都笑了，而他们眼里却有泪光。

 

兰斯看着所有人，注意到莱昂搂着莫嘉娜，她把头亲昵地靠在了他肩上；巴里诺悄悄伸手牵住了胡妮思，后者则微微低头，就像一个羞涩的少女；高汶凑近朝米西安抛媚眼，而她二话没说给了他一个热辣的吻；至于自己……他看了看开始没多久就站在了他身边的格温，她笑得温柔。

 

这场婚礼让所有人都变得更幸福了。

 

兰斯这么想着。

 

而转头去看着一切幸福的源头，故事的主人公却正在悄悄低头私语，眼里只有彼此，好像全世界都已经消失不见。

 

END.


End file.
